Recognition
by Arboreal Verdance
Summary: Naruto is given the self confidence he needs to woo the eligible bachelorette's of kohona. Contains Lemons. NaruHarem so expect all your favorites... Some other male chars get aired as tangent chapters. eg:  ShikaTem chapter, LeeSaku. REVIEWS NECESSARY.
1. Self Confidence boost

**Rated M for Lemons Beginning Chapter III.**

Pairings: NaruHina, NaruSaku, NaruTenten, Naru + anyone else I can fit into the story so in most ways a NaruHarem, though separate relationships for as long as I can keep them apart. Who knows, maybe a couple of the other likely lads might get a few of the girls (not Yaoi).   
…………………………………………………………..  
Recognition.

**I was going to write something witty about how I don't own Naruto here, but I forgot. It's true though, I don't own him, no really, even ask Jeff. **

…………………………………………………

All the main characters of Naruto strive for recognition, whether it be outsiders such as Naruto and Gaara who work toward acceptance, or those such as Hinata, Ino and Sakura who merely want to be acknowledged by the person they admire. Even the impenetrable Lee and stoic Neji have something to prove to the world.

…………………………………………………

Naruto Felt elated

With the final destruction of Akatsuki and his subsequent ascension to the rank of Jounin, the self-confidence he felt through his role as a protector of the city was rising with each new day.

No longer did he hear the cries of derision from passers-by, or felt the hold hand of alienation rest upon his shoulder; instead, he was welcomed with gusto by those people whom he had once strived to extract even the slightest amount of recognition from.

While this newfound success had done nothing to improve his condition in the eyes of some of his more sceptical team-mates, Naruto was confident enough in his abilities to expect a gradual welcoming from even that shady, secluded, Shino.

He was sure that the opening stages of this process had already begun with some; subtle changes in the mannerisms of his cohorts suggested a newborn kindness towards him fuelled by his achievements.

Smiling at this as he walked nonchalantly toward the tall gates of Kohona, his blond hair swaying with his stride. Naruto's mind raced ahead, wondering why exactly the old lady had called him there, was it for some dangerous mission? Had a terrible fate befallen some small, neighbouring country or bandits attacked a caravan?

A bustle of voices made him pause, as they appeared to be originating from his destination; sensing an atmosphere of expectancy, he began a light jog to decrease the time arriving.

As he rounded the final corner he felt the eyes of the crowd fixate upon him, in them he recognised the faces of the various faces of those whom someone long ago had named the rookie nine.

God, those days were long behind him now, but he could still remember the embarrassment of having to take the Chunnin exam knowing full well the age difference between him and his 'opponents'.

Still, some of the little blighters had _hurt_.

The assembled heads were turned toward him, waiting expectantly for him to join them. It looked as if old lady Tsunade hadn't just called him to the fore, but _everyone_.

_Man,_ thought Naruto, _this must be bigger than I thought!_

Conscious of the gaze of the others as they continued to wait, Naruto attempted to put on another burst of speed, which owing to unforeseen geological impediments, caused him to fall flat on his face.

_Oh well,_ he thought._ So much for dignity_.

Dusting himself off, and surreptitiously sneaking in between a couple of other Kohona Jounins, Naruto focussed his attention onto the speaker, none other than his mentor, Hatake Kakashi.

While he had unfortunately come in late, he was able to piece together from the remaining conversation almost exactly what had happened.

Apparently the two eldest sons of the Country of Seed had both laid claim to the newly open throne of their dead father. Custom in the Land of Seed was for the eldest father to pass on the lineage with the possession of a signet ring, and whoever held the ring at his demise was scheduled for the throne.

However, with the Daimyo's early demise from heart failure, his two sons had brought arms against each other in the hope of intimidating the other into backing down. As neither was prepared to, it was feared that the country, one of Kohona's major food suppliers, could be overwhelmed by the infighting.

"This mission is not a simple task," reported Kakashi, "there are two opposing hostile armies poised to strike, and we are scheduled to broker a peace treaty, to which I'm sure the leaders won't be too pleased to see. That is why I am asking for volunteers to attend this mission under my supervision. Not all who volunteer will make the team, but I cannot force any of you to attend".

There was a murmuring within the group; only a mission of extreme danger would require voluntary participation. It was unheard of in an elite ninja village to ask for _volunteers_. You were simply picked for the missions that you were thought capable of.

"Anyone? Ah…" Kakashi smiled, noticing the sea of hands emerging from the crowd, "I thought as much…right…you, you and you, come here. Ah Lee, just the man I wanted to see, you stand here".

_That's weird_, thought Naruto, _Its almost as if he's attempting not to notice my hand at all…_

"Neji? Brilliant…aha, I thought I saw you up the back there…" Naruto lit up, "Ino. I guess we should be taking a medical ninja, after all." He paused, silently calculating. "Right. That should be enough, lets get going then…yes Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei! What about me? Aren't you going to take me too?"

The grey-haired Jounin smiled, "Naruto, its not always about you…besides, we still don't know just how crippled Akatsuki's associates are without them, and we need you and your…. burden…to stay firmly within the city walls.".

With that, he turned and ushered his new team into the surrounding forest while pulling out a small, dog-eared orange book.

Feeling dejected, Naruto decided to scan the faces of the remaining hopefuls. Luckily for him there were still one or two faces that he recognised wearing the same downcast expression, but it seemed that Kakashi had taken ninja known most to him, and the only familiar faces he could see were Chouji, Kiba and his dog, and that weird Hinata girl who caught his eye and hurriedly looked away, fingertips touching slightly.

Sadness swelling inside of him at Kakashi's rejection, he strove to appear euphoric as he sidled up to Akamaru and began to idly scratch his head.

"Phew, glad I didn't get picked for that one, eh Chouji, Kiba?".

"What are you talking about?" Chouji's mouth gaped open, "I'm pissed I wasn't invited, aren't you?"

"A little", conceded Naruto, "But at least I'll be able to spend some time training without all those troublesome distractions…"

"Heh, you sound just like Shikamaru when you say that", laughed Chouji.

Even Shikamaru volunteered, the thought rising unbidden to his head, I guess I still have something left to prove after all… 

Instead he said, "Hey, you guys want to help train with me?" and knew straight away from the look that flashed between them what the answer would be.

"Sorry, bud, but we already had something planned…" chuckled Kiba, as Chouji nodded. "We were going to go out to training ground 37, been planning it all week".

"The two-man survival course?" inquired Naruto.

"Yeah" said Kiba. Then, feeling something else needed to be said, "sorry".

"Don't be", Said Naruto, "I'll just go train by myself then".

A barely perceptible noise, like a clearing of the throat, made him turn around. Hinata, blushing furiously under his stare, was muttering something under her breath.

"_Mumblemumble_ could train with you…" she said, only raising her voice to audible tones mid-sentence.

"Sorry?'

"I could _mumblemumblemumble_….".

"What?"

"I said I could train with you if you wanted, Naruto-kun".

Hinata looked expectant, almost ready to turn tail and run. She looked acceptant of rejection without even hearing the answer, steeling herself for what must have been for her the inevitable. Head bowed and shoulders sagging, she seemed ashamed for even asking such a ridiculous question.

"Uh…" Naruto looked hesitant, unsure of how to take the combination of her outgoing offer and retreat back into brooding, "Sure, Hinata!"

Hinata's pupil-less eyes flew open, and stiffening visibly she slowly arched her neck back up to a level height, "Really?" she managed.

"Sure! Just make sure you can keep up with my energy!" Naruto smiled.

Something akin to a flame lit in Hinata's eyes. Not fuelled by anger, but by a determination for recognition. Naruto, of course, was still too wrapped up in his own wit to see this himself, and merely motioned Hinata to come with him.

Remaining silent as they fell in step, Hinata found that it was up to her to break the long silence that fell over the pair.

She was always unsure of what to do in these circumstances, she could never find the correct words to fit in the conversation like others seemed to so easily, and she could not even surmise whether this long expanse of noiselessness was an uncomfortable silence that she should be breaking, or a peaceful lull which she should be enjoying. She settled for uncomfortable silence.

"N…N...Naruto-Kun?" she swallowed, and allowed the rest of the sentence to emerge, "What kind of training will we be doing today?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Naruto began to think of a schedule, "to be honest, Hinata, I don't really know. Come to think of it, I'm really unsure, what do you want to do?"

Freedom of choice had never been one of Hinata's strong points. "Umm…" she stuttered, "Umm…lets just go to a training ground…and see what happens from there".

"Spontaneity, I like that," grinned Naruto, causing Hinata to blush a peculiar shade of crimson.

"Are you sure you're not running a fever?"

………………………………………….

Hinata stood erect, her eyes searching for a trace of the boy in the orange tracksuit. The absence of noise in the nearby vicinity caused her to suspect foul play.

"Byakugan!" she said, dodging the attack of the approaching Shadow Clone and causing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Pirouetting sharply, she deflected the kunai of a second and sent her own blade whirring into the chest of a third before jumping backward into the branches of a nearby tree for cover.

Panting slightly, she turned off her Byakugan to conserve energy. Not that she would need it anyway; Naruto's tactics up until this point had been angled to take an easy approach to her.

He rarely fought himself, instead trusting his Shadow Clones to provide enough training for her. Still, she knew she could find and defeat him, if only to prove herself strong in his eyes.

Switching her Byakugan on once again, she dispatched the remaining clones with ease and scanned her surroundings for the telltale vision of the true Naruto.

_Light becomes tangible and the movements of the forest grow to a crescendo as the skies become grey and life a burst of blue. The Byakugan searches, guided by the young woman, and rests lightly upon the silver forehead protector of a figure lying prone in between trees. With his hands raised behind his head in a position of relaxation, the seeker cannot repress a downward tug on her smile. He thinks her nothing but a child among giants, but she is eager to remedy this and soars back through the scrub to rest in her own body again._

Fists clenched, ashamed that Naruto thought she was dragging him down, Hinata leapt from the branch, leaving a gust and a pile of leaves in her wake.

…………………………………………………………………

Stretching as if at leisure, Naruto reached behind his head. Extracting a small rock, he threw it sharply at the ground and slung his pack underneath his head for comfort.

While he applauded Hinata's bravery at asking him to train, he couldn't help but feel she was impeding him.

Judging from the information he'd collected with his clones she hadn't even dealt with that second party he had sent out after his first attempt had been defeated.

Now he came to think about it, there had only been one or two occasions when Hinata had ever talked to him directly, albeit only a few that his memory could provide of the girl that he hardly knew.

There had been that time, half remembered, at those original Chunnin exams, so long ago. He'd vowed to avenge her after her defeat at the hands of Neji.

After that she seemed to become even more reclusive if that were possible, though. It was like even an acknowledgment from him ashamed and even embarrassed her.

A rustle in the bushes overhead caused him to flinch; doubtless, it was his Kage Bushin reporting back to him. His suspicions were confirmed when an orange jumpsuit sporting figure stepped smartly out from the trees.

The figure seemed ill, walking slowly with a scarlet face, chest heaving as it wound its way back to the reclining Naruto. Remembering the words of Kakashi-Sensai, Naruto removed the jitsu binding the clone to the material world in order to extract its information.

Try as he might, however, the clone would not disperse. It was as if his strength had been sapped from him, unless….

A faint whirr caused Naruto to duck as twin blades thrown from the clone sliced the air next to his chest and pinned his arms to the tree behind him.

"Hinata!" he realised, as the smoke dissolved to reveal her standing where the clone had been seconds ago.

"…I'm…sorry, N-Naruto-kun" stammered the girl, obviously distraught with causing such a humiliation to Naruto as defeating him.

She ran to him and removed the trapping daggers as her eyes grew cloudy again, preparing for some scathing remark, some cry of dismissal that would lower her efforts to the extent of beginners luck.

"Well Hinata, it looks like you've beaten me fair and square, eh?" said Naruto, elbow arched, rubbing the back of his neck. "When did you get so good then?"

Too shocked for words, Hinata could only stare at the ground in shock, Naruto-kun had recognised her efforts, her devotion to the pursuit of confidence that he himself had began for her. She moved forward to thank him but tripped over an upturned root.

Quick as a flash, Naruto was holding the distraught Hinata in his arms. She looked up at him and almost passed out from his proximity. She could see ever detail of his strangely fox-like face, his piercing blue eyes, even felt his breath upon her cheek.

Propping he upright again, Naruto laughed. "Well, I guess that makes us about even then, Heh. Though I guess I'll have to do this more often" he paused, then smiled. "I had some fun today Hinata, I hope you did too".

Hinata could only stare at the ground.

As he packed up his things, Hinata turned upwards, regaining that same blazing look as before, advancing upon him.

Her pupiless eyes, lit with such an inner flame, nevertheless faltered and died as she moved nearer and nearer to Naruto.

Finally arriving, but with none of her former zest, she kissed him clumsily and quickly on the lips while he was turning and sped away into the forest.

Tried to, anyway. After she drew away the intoxicating aura of the one she admired filled her consciousness, and with a sigh, she turned, ran till she was sure Naruto could no longer see her, and plunged headlong into an ecstatic faint.

…………………………………………………………………..

Le Edn. (Of 1st chapter)

**The continuity of the next few chapters will revolve around Naruto's 'changing' romantic attitudes, influenced by Hinata's kiss and Naruto's subsequent jump in self-confidence in regards to women and his own sex appeal.  
Hinata will reappear at a later date, but the next few chapters will revolve around Naruto's attempts at wooing the other ladies of Kohona.  
Expect NaruSaku, NaruTenten, and NaruIno, maybe even something like a NaruFemaleJounins, NaruTemari or even parallel running ShikaTemari chapter(s) or the like if I can get motivated :-p (unlikely…).**

Basically it will be NaruHarem with maybe some of the other boys gettin' some too.  
…………………………………………………………….……...

On any reviews I may be honoured to receive:

Suggestions I would really love to hear would be pairings for later chapters or perhaps feedback and constructive criticism. I have some ideas for later chapters, but beyond obvious decisions (Sakura\ -Sasuke- \Ino etc.) I would love to see opinions on which parings you think might work, or even challenge existing obvious ones.

Sasuke will probably not appear, unless I'm reprimanded by reviews for this statement.

……………………………………………………………………

Stay tuned, that's NOT all, folks,

Arboreal Verdance.


	2. Suicide and the Hokage's nose

**Recognition: Chapter II.**

**  
**I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would probably be writing it rather than fanfiction about -it.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I just can't seem to begin a story light heartedly. You're going to have to persevere up until the lemons begin kicking in…which should happen soon…hopefully…probably next chapter. I was going to say this chapter, but I seemed to have missed my stop on the train and taken a journey toward a large Tangent, so expect a bit more…shock, PLOT!**_

…………………………………………………………………….  
……………………………………………………………………..  
A boy, staring at the ground.

A crowd, voices raised high, disband, and leave his broken body in the field. Slow tears wind their way through the scars and bruises covering the face of the child. He knows not why he has been beaten, why he repulses everyone that he meets.

Even those shy, hesitant youths of about his own age had finally rejected him, deciding that his friendship was not worth the punishment their parents wrought with the news of their 'friend'.

The boy looks up.

In front of him he sees the backs of the villagers, but he is used to this sight. He has never really seen their true faces in anything other than anger or fear.

Again, he wonders why.

Years later, he finds the cause of his pain; he is a beast, a monster, an outcast from birth. With this realisation it also becomes apparent to the boy that he is not alone. Though scarred by the bloody wake of the beast, his sensei, and, later his teammates, accept him as a brother.

………………………………………………………………….  
.

Recalling with a sigh, the adult Naruto pushed himself to his feet.

He had learnt long ago that recalling past memories was pointless. That was why he had originally set his sights on the title of Hokage, to forget about the past by staring jovially towards the future.

Of course, he mused, being born with a monstrous entity capable of destroying the city you lived in with a swish of its tail could put quite a dampener on ones social life, let alone allow you to keep any hope of a romantic connection between you and anyone else.

He'd long ago resigned himself to the lonesome life of the possessed. It was pointless, he reasoned, to pursue anyone that he found interesting, on the grounds that as soon as a relationship became apparent those troublesome villagers would forcibly separate both him and his newfound love for fear of his 'burden'.

That was probably why Hinata kissing him like that had distorted his whole view on romance.

He'd always suspected that she liked him, I mean, whenever the girl came within a mile radius of him she went about the same colour as a…. Naruto paused, thinking of a suitable metaphor…as a _really red thing_.

_Damn_, was his next thought,_ I really have to work on my poetic techniques._

He wondered what Hinata was doing right now…

……………………………………………………………………..

Hinata was packing. Quickly.

After recovering from her bold move toward Naruto she had remembered her current mission. It was a milk run, basically, but it would still take a good week, or possibly more, to escort this band of merchants to their destination.

Placing a kunai in the midst of a hasty jumble of clothes, she tucked a few more in between her bedroll, and, as an afterthought, three more in her pockets, one in the side pocket in her coat, one under each shoe heel and one for each sock. Just in case she needed any more support a katana was placed on her back and shurikens dotted all around her persona, and just to make certain she took three more kunai and a few scrolls with her in the pouches. After putting all this together she stood up, checked the placement of her belongings, and fell over…slowly, like a cow unfortunate enough to have attracted the attentions of bored city youths while sleeping.

As she lay on the floor, she reflected on the amount of equipment she needed for this C-ranked mission, and decided to stick to just one or two select sharper pieces of weaponry.  
_  
Well,_ she thought_, at least this mission meant that she had another blissful week before she returned to Kohona and had to deal with Naruto._

……………………………………………………………. 

Naruto raised his fist into the air. Grinning manically, he'd finally realised why Hinata had kissed him.

It was because he was awesome.

He didn't know why he hadn't noticed this before. Now he came to think of it, he became increasingly certain that the only reason he wasn't the lover of every woman in the city must have been through a combination of fear (because of the Kyuubi) and embarrassment from his own shortcomings.

It made more sense the more he thought about it!

All he needed was a little self-confidence to back him up, and Hinata had certainly given him that by acknowledging him with that fleeting kiss…

Of course, to progress anywhere with any of the other lovely ladies of the village he would have to have a talk with the competition, just to make sure there was no taboo on any of the girls he had his sights on.

And he also happened to know that the resident Romantic Baron of Kohona was, by general consensus, Chouji.

This had surprised Naruto somewhat. This was at least up until Shikamaru, grinning widely, told him that there was another less widely used but infinitely more socially practical usage for that handy Partial Double Size technique of his. It had taken him a while to realise what it meant, and he had blushed slightly when his brain had caught up to speed, but now here in the present it seemed to Naruto that the Ninjitsu would only be useful to somebody with not much size to begin with.

This caused him to grin even wider, and if he was reminiscent of a Cheshire cat beforehand, his current facial expression would put even a feline with a double botox injection into shame.

And so it was that some time later, a beaming and confident Naruto came hurtling toward the town, intent on expanding upon the miraculous feelings that Hinata had allowed him to experience for the most minute of seconds.

……………………………………………………………….  
"Hey Hinata, why the bruised arms and black eye?" Grinned Kiba, "I mean, I knew you were off training with Naruto, but you guys really get _physical_ eh?"

"…Don'twannatalkaboutit" mumbled Hinata, still smarting from the bruises inflicted upon her by her own luggage. She was also conscious of the fact that she hadn't actually refuted Kiba-kun's point.

_Let him guess_, she thought.

As Kiba, Kurenai-sensai and herself turned to walk out of the looming gates of the hidden village, she heard the faintest sound of her name on the horizon, approaching quickly.

A quick scan with Byakugan revealed her fears, it was Naruto, shouting her name from the distance and telling her to wait.

"K..Kurenai-sensai?" She stammered.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Can we…get going? Soon?" She gulped, darting her eyes behind her, the speck was visible now, just thankfully not audible yet, "…Quite soon? Sooner, in fact?"

Stealing a glance over her shoulder, both Kiba and Kurenai sneaked a look at the thing troubling their cohort. While Kiba grimaced at the approach of one of his long-standing rivals, Kurenai glanced to Hinata, then back to the advancing blur, then finally back to the surrounding forest.

Absolutely sure Hinata could not see her, she smirked slightly as her mind, trained to envisage and react in milliseconds, ran through a couple of possibilities that might find Hinata frantically escaping from her own crush, who was apparently currently busy extricating himself from what appeared to be the remains of a couple of merchant shingles.

She turned back to her group, reduced to three due to Shino's absence, and motioned for them to move off with no delay.

…………………………………………………………  
Out of breath, and, after facing down a very upset merchant, out of money, Naruto watched his best chance of getting laid leave since a very drunk Sakura had wandered into his bedroom the night after his eighteenth birthday, (not that she had remembered any of it, and Naruto simply didn't have the stones to tell her).

Anyway, that didn't count. Sakura-chan was way too off her head to notice anything in her surroundings, and she had called Naruto "Sasuke-kun" the entire time. No wonder he didn't count that as a great self-confidence booster.

Sighing, he wondered whether he should wait the week for Hinata to come back and risk her not remembering or caring about what had happened. The alternate method to this was to try his luck with a few of the other eligible bachelorettes around Kohona. If memory served him correctly, there were at least four female Shinobi of about his age in the village; Sakura and her rival Ino, the weapons expert Tenten and of course Hinata.

On top of this there were one or two older ninja that he was increasingly sure had been caught by him staring a couple of times; Anko, Kurenai and that Medic-Nin who hung around with the old lady…Shizune or something, seemed to fit into this category.

Finally, and he'd almost forgotten this one, there was the common populace. He didn't really expect much from this group, unlike the Shinobi their parents probably didn't find it too much of a taboo to talk about his "little red friend".

He was about to set out on finding a few of those people around his age when it occurred to him that most of them would still be absent on that damn Seed land mission or whatever. He racked his brains to think of any that might not have been picked, or might not have been at the meeting at all.

Wait, didn't Kakashi-sensai pick Ino to serve as Medic-nin on the trip?

-FLASHBACK.-

I thought I saw you up the back there…" Kakashi nodded, gesticulating in Naruto's direction, who lit up, "Ino. I guess we should be taking a medical ninja, after all."

-END OF AFOREMENTIONED FLASHBACK.- (who said flashbacks needed to be long?)

If Kakashi-sensai had picked Ino as medic-nin, that that probably meant that Sakura wasn't needed on the mission!

Right.

Now all he needed was a plan to seduce her.

………………………………………………………..

Some time later, Naruto stood on the fourth Hokage's nose.

The fact that it was a stone face, carved into the rock wall, would have certainly made the fourth Hokage feel better about it if he were not currently, as it were, dead.

Unfortunately for Naruto, however, the stone face was higher up than the average nasal height of most humans.

A lot higher up.

Looking down upon the city, Naruto debating going through with his plan. It would hurt, oh how it would hurt, but the rewards to be gained far outweighed a few seconds of pain, that is, if he received them.

Crouching on the old stone man's nasal ridge and shuffling backward till he hit the bridge between the eyes, the young Shinobi relaxed himself and mentally prepared for the oncoming agony.

Then, without further delay, he stood up and stepped calmly off the nose.

He expected the screaming rush of air as he plummeted downward and strove to remain in such a position that he would land on his feet, he didn't want any internal organs ruptured or cause any damage beyond the help of the Kyuubi's chakra.

After all, what was a couple of broken bones compared to internal bleeding and organ failure?

He also expected the jolt that shook his body as he bounced off the solid ground. It's just that nobody, no matter how skilled, can fully anticipate the pain.

Naruto howled as he felt his shinbones snap, his feet mangle and his ankles turn in directions ankles had never been designed to face. While he knew that most of these would be healed within minutes, and that he would be fully healed and re-invigorated a few hours from that, the intense throbbing of the here and now caused him to keel over, falling into the hands of some nearby Chunnin who had seen his plight.

He woke in a serene white room, curtains drawn and fluttering in the breeze that blew through his ward. Naruto had woken up in the emergency recovery ward of Kohona Medical Centre more times than he cared to remember, and each one had been accompanied by a brief moment of pure epiphany as he saw his sparkling surroundings.

Brief, because Sakura was standing beside him. From her stance and the look in her eyes Naruto could imagine that if he did not play his cards right on this next line, he would be toast. Even so, he couldn't help but notice how hot the nurses outfit seemed.

What he needed was an opening line that captured the moment of the situation. An opening greeting that both played up his strengths and heroic nature while toadying slightly to her, making it witty might be an interesting side-note too.

While he was postulating this sentence, however, his treacherous mouth intervened and stuttered "..H..Hi, Saku…Sakura…Sakura-chan…?".

_You stupid bastard_, thought Naruto, _why didn't you keep your trap shut for another five seconds and think of something that would defuse the situation?_ He knew now that his inner self hated him.

Fortunately for Naruto, there was no cry of fury and an accompanying Thud. Unfortunately for Naruto, this was because Sakura was standing head bowed, openly weeping. She didn't seem to have heard him.

For the second time in so many moments, Naruto felt himself saying "Sakura-chan?" Once again, there was no reply; Sakura seemed to be stuck inside her own ghoulish nightmare.

As she looked up, it occurred to Naruto just how much of an idiot he'd been. All he'd wanted to do was wind up in hospital with a few scratches so he could have a seemingly innocuous opening to engage Sakura in conversation, with an added bonus to pity, supplied by his injuries.

What had just hit him was that from the report she must have heard, it must have seemed like he was trying to kill himself.

_Shit_, he screwed up his face, gripping the covers of his hospital bed tightly, _shitshitshitshitshit!_

_OH…SHIT! _He concluded.

This did not seem to be an adequate summary of the situation, and seemed to detract from whatever emotion Sakura was feeling at the moment, so he stopped.

She obviously hadn't heard Naruto cry out those first few times, or seen the subtle tightening of the blankets as he pulled himself onto his shoulders in the bed. Certainly it would have been the only reason that she'd said what she'd said next.

"Why…?" she sobbed into her clenched hands, to nobody in particular, "Why does anything that I try and befriend leave me?"

Momentarily lost for words, Naruto could only stare at her in abject amazement as she continued.

"First my own best friend becomes my worst enemy and rival, then Sasuke-kun…." She paused to arrest the progress of one tear as it flowed down her cheek, "Sasuke-kun left, and I…I couldn't stop him", the hand returned to its original position, "and now _you_ try _this_".

Evidently speechless, Sakura turned, and made to move out of the ward. A small voice, little more than a whisper, called out.

"Sakura-chan".

Eyes widening, she span round, searching for the source. Her eyes came to rest on the reclining figure.

"…Sakura-chan, I just wanted you to know", gaining confidence, he continued, "that while your friends may desert you, and Sasuke, that bastard, rejects and scorns you at every turn…I just want you to know that, well, I'll always be there for you…until the very end".

She looked up to face him. Gone was the mischievous grin that so characterised his features; instead an expression of extreme concentration occupied an alien position on a face more used to joking oafishly than serious thought.

What surprised her most of all, however, was what she noticed about him.

She noticed sun, playing off the corners of his forehead protector. She noticed sweat pooling under his hair as the boiling sun assaulted him. She stared fixatedly upon so many tiny details, his clenched hands, his golden locks, and finally came to rest on his piercingly blue eyes.

She hadn't ever noticed any of these finer details on him before, so why did she suddenly find herself amazed even at the subtle play of dancing lights across that scrap of beaten metal he called his headband?

"T-th-thank you, N-Naruto-Kun", feeling like a certain lavender eyed shinobi as she stammered away at the short phrase.

"Heh, no problem." Replied Naruto, conscious of the sudden suffix his name had been associated with. Suddenly, scrapping his original plan in the face of an epiphany, his mind formulated a new idea. Placing his hand behind his back, he felt his bandage wraps carefully, thinking.

"Say, Sakura-chan", he grinned uncertainly, "Could you help me out with something quickly?"

'Sure Naruto!" exclaimed the girl, shaking herself mentally from her thoughts and stammer, "what is it?"

"Its these damn bandages. I've gotten an itch on my back because of them and not only can't I scratch it with my arms, but I'm too beat up to get a clone to do it for me".

Lying facing her, so that the only possible way to scratch his back was by placing her arm over his back, Naruto began to guide Sakura toward the source of his discontent. "Lower", he began, "and harder"; Gladdened by the amused, yet perplexed look Sakura gave him at his choice of words, he decided to push it further.

"Lower still, to the right more, left a bit, down…Look, would it be easier for you if the bandages came off?"

As Sakura began to unwrap his constraints, he smiled. It had worked, and better still, Sakura thought it was her idea all along.

Acting as if he wasn't paying attention, the Shinobi allowed his friend to work on the wraps while he stared out of the window. Calculating the exact time necessary for his next move, he sprung into action as the bandages unwrapped just under his waist.

"Sakura-chan, wait! Don't keep going, I'm not wearing….Oh, I thought they'd told you!"

With bruises formed on the entirety of his back and legs, the hospital staff had deemed it wise to not equip Naruto with a standard white gown, instead hoping his bandages would suffice for his modesty. Evidently not.

"Oh!" Replied Sakura, eyes widening as a final whirl uncovered the blonde's nether regions.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before. Being on missions together for so long meant there were bound to be times when he had picked an unwise time to change or taken an impromptu shower in a spot he'd thought secure.

_Actually_, she thought with a blush, _there were those times in the Hot Springs when Sasuke was still around_. Back then it had seemed like a personal insult that Naruto was slightly bigger down there than her crush, but now…

As her hand travelled absent-mindedly downward, Naruto's breath became increasingly ragged and laboured, until finally he couldn't take it any more. She just looked so damn _hot_ in that skimpy little medical outfit.

"Well, hello Nurse!", both he and a figure perched in the bushes said simultaneously..

.Nesxt chapter:

**Suspense! Drama! Love! Changing attitudes of Naruto!**

**  
Full credit for the nurses outfit goes to the reviewer of 'The Bet' by Zamrok. I came across this story while writing the end of chapter two and that one review stuck with me. At the time of writing it hasn't been finished due to problems with the author, but it's pretty awesome so far. P.S-I think he should finish it…**

**Well, enough about others, Chapter III will be a fully-fledged Lemon (or at least part of the chapter, I'm not writing a 3000 word Lemon assuming it's the same size as this chapter).**

**Expect, hmmm…., maybe the beginnings of NaruTenten or Ino, and possibly some foreshadowing for another strongly supported coupling (No, its not the insanely overused NaruSasu, no Yaoi here).**

**Peace, and that's NOT all folks, **

**Arboreal Verdance**


	3. Protein, citrus and hidden peepers

**Own Naruto not me do. Edn.**

**This might seem a little late, but the last chapter had coarse language. This one might, I don't know yet…**

**Read on…**

**. Reviews:**

FragonDragon- If I do a tangent, it'll at least be a while into the story for that exact reason. I was actually thinking of doing one relatively soon, but thanks for the point, I guess it kinda does detract.

Paladin-Kriss- shock…How did you guess? Nah, that'd be too clichéd, I'll make it some other character.

KyuChan87- Yeah, I noticed them about twenty seconds after posting; I might just fix em up later.

**On with the story: This chapter is a LEMON, so no kiddies. **

……………………………………………………………………………

Recap:

.  
As her hand travelled absent-mindedly downward, Naruto's breath became increasingly ragged and laboured, until finally he couldn't take it any more. She just looked so damn _hot_ in that skimpy little medical outfit.

"Well, hello Nurse!" both he and a figure perched in the bushes said simultaneously.  
.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura sat on her haunches, gazing down at the uncovered beast before her.

Medical training had provided her with a sound grasp of the human anatomy, and countless hours in the Kohona clinic had steeled her against all but the most horrific of wounds, but not even that could prevent her from giving out a gasp at the sight in front of her eyes. Measuring over nine inches, it was large from even an outsider's point of view; through the eyes of a sexually inexperienced Kunoichi it may as well have been a yardstick.

Hovering over the tip, Sakura suddenly realised her surroundings, and blushed self-consciously. Looking up at the grinning boy she gazed questionably into his deep blue eyes, seeking direction or guidance.

It dawned slowly on Naruto as he returned the stare of his teammate that he was going to have to play a dominant role in this. Judging from the expression on her face this particular sort of situation didn't present itself that often.

Leaning toward her, Naruto cupped Sakura's lush, pink hair with his hand and gently pulled her toward his face, embracing her in a deep kiss as his tongue wrestled and tumbled with hers, each trying to gain the upper hand. Stroking her shoulder, he began playfully nibbling at her neck, causing her to let off a small mewl of anticipation at his actions.

Trailing kisses down her arm, he reached her hand, which he took, standing and allowing her to use his arm as leverage to do the same. Regaining his hold on her hand, he pirouetted her so that she was facing away from him, and continued his ministrations, gripping her waist as he kissed back down from her cheek to the base of her neck.

……………………………………………………………………

Sakura found herself in a world of bliss, covered by fiery explosions of passion as each parting kiss seared across her mind in flaming letters. She felt a tug as Naruto's hands moved under her shirt, pulling upward, exposing more and more of her body, worming their way toward the shadowy glories within.

Having sneaked up as far as possible without removing the garment, Naruto paused and stood back to allow room to pull the bland hospital dress top over her head, noting the flicker of annoyance as he stopped his previous actions briefly. A few seconds work was all it took to remove the bra and toss it roughly aside as a symbol of his impedance, revealing Sakura dressed in nothing but a mini-skirt and a cap complete with Red Cross.

Recovering from the original shock, Sakura allowed Naruto to continue to probe. Now he was gently caressing her breasts, groping and squeezing with fingers trailing in concentric circles toward her nipple. She groaned again in pleasure, causing her partner to lose almost all self-control as he tore off the tiny skirt and peeled off the lace panties below.

Facing him, the Medic-nin pressed her naked body against his, savouring the rush of passion and excitement that washed over her. Leaning against him, they fell together onto the bed, she on top of him, arms on either side.

"You know Naruto, of all the things that could have happened today, I think I was expecting this the least…" she managed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan" smirked Naruto, "I knew from t-Ummff!" His response cut off by another fierce assault on his mouth.

Sitting up over him, Sakura put her hand to her mouth in a gesture of silence and kissed him one more time, before slowly worming her way down in the same way he had done, but further and with more purpose.

Reaching his navel, the travelling Kunoichi slowed her pace down to a minute crawl, running her tongue down the length of his body until she arrived at her destination.

Trailing her fingers along the length of his erect penis, she grasped the middle section and lifted it to the vicinity of her chin, holding it out as if critically analysing.

"P-Please Sakura! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto half-shouted, "this teasing is unbearable!"

Complying, Sakura gladly brought her tongue around in a rapid swirl, letting one hand twist around the girth of the shaft and begin pulling up and down. Taking the tip into her mouth, she proceeded to lick the underside of it before finally taking it out and working it by sucking it with an accompanying turn of the head.

"S-Sak…uhh, Sakura! Ah!" cried the focus of her attention; eyes wide open and heart pounding, "Sakura!"

"Are you ready, Naruto? Do you want to come?" Moaned Sakura seductively.

"N...not just yet, Sakura-chan" replied Naruto. Lack of human company had turned Naruto, up until a few months ago when people had really started to look up to him, a chronic masturbator, but at least he hadn't let it go to waste. He just saw it as another form of 'training', the training of sexual endurance, "In fact, I could go all day!" He concluded.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Laughed Sakura.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back, gazing up into Naruto's face. Once again she found herself melting under his barrage of kisses. Who knew the klutz be so damn _romantic?_

"Now I'll ask you the same thing, Sakura. Are you ready for this?"

"Naruto" Sakura toyed with her top lip, "I've been ready since I first saw that beast of yours".

_Was that a self-confidence booster and a half or what!_ Was all Naruto could think.

………………………………………………………………….

Positioning himself over Sakura's pink folds, Naruto began making teasingly slow swirling motions around the lips of her womanhood, each time approaching the centre and each time pulling away. Sakura moaned and groaned under the pressure.

"Now who's being a tease!"?

Though goaded by her words, if anything Naruto slowed the process down, moving himself around her even more slowly until he fell a strong pressure on his hand. It was Sakura, looking up at him with boiling eyes.

"Naruto, even though I'm going through with this," She panted with desire, before her face hardened into an expression that made the shinobi wince, "either put it in _right now_ or I'll tear it the hell off".

……………………………………………………………………

The figure in the bushes continued to stare, adjusting its position in the scrub by the hospital window. It had come pay Naruto its respects, but the one thing it hadn't been banking on was a liaison between these two.

It turned to its companion (See! Not Jiraya! Well, unless Jiraya has a companion with him, and who would that be? Ah! The ambiguity! Oh! Ahem….), who could only look back in shock as he saw the blonde figure thrust deep into Sakura and emit a howl of pleasure as he and his accompanying figure stared goggle-eyed at the unfolding scene.

A third figure growled behind them in warning.

"Shit, someone's coming, we'd better be off…wait, false alarm, it's just you…" said one

"Still though…. Holy shit!" Replied the other.

………………………………………………………………………...

"Uh! Sak-Uh! Sakurraaaa-chan!" convulsed Naruto sporadically, "I don't, ah! Know how much longer I can, uh, last!"

Sliding words in between each rhythmic pounding, Sakura managed to ease out, "Well, uh, why… don't you… tap… into all… that… extra… stamina…of yours… then! Oh god! Ah! Where's all… that resolve…. disappeared… into?"

Getting a grip on himself, Naruto managed to prevent the rising tension within his body from overpowering him by sheer force of will, thinking desperately about new jutsu he could come up with, and beautiful Ramen, and the pneumatic curves of Sakura's body as he moved in and ou-…no!

Finally fighting down his urges, he rolled Sakura onto her side and continued to pump his rod into her, licking and slurping on he breasts as she squirmed. After a while of this he forced her on top of him by sitting up straight, allowing her to ride atop him, grinding her hips against his dick.

Slowing, and rotating her hips in a way that drove Naruto crazy, Sakura felt the first vestiges of climax creep over the horizon and ground against him harder and faster as he shut his eyes and thanked Kami for this wonderful event. Still riding against him, the pressure became too much as she spasmodically swayed against his body with short panting gasps.

"Naruto! I'm going, I'm…I'm going to cum!"

Grinning manically at the idea, Naruto began pressing himself into her with each raise of her hips, doubling the pleasure for them both.

"Nar…I..Ahhhh!" She screamed, collapsing into convulsions as a wave of fire swept through her body, originating between her legs and spreading to every extreme in a feeling unlike any she had remembered before.

Sliding off him, she rolled to face him as she lay on her side and looked longingly at him. She noticed a smirk still apparent on his features. "You think were done? We were just getting started!"

Sakura could only pant heavily and allow him to enter her again.

What seemed like, and in reality was, hours later, the Kunoichi found herself in a similar position, riding astride Naruto's huge member as it thrust into her pussy repeatedly, all the time conveying more wonderful feelings. She had already experienced four orgasms, and didn't know how much longer she could stay awake due to her exhaustion. Naruto however was still as hard as a rock and diligently pumping away at her with no visible end in sight.

"Are you, uh, ready yet?" She pleaded, unsure as to how much longer she could last.

"All you had to do was ask, Sakura" quipped the groaning boy, speeding up his process as one with a definite conclusion in mind, "where do you want it?"

Sakura had toyed with this idea a couple of time throughout the process of the day, mostly during the small break periods she had to recover from the harsh battering she took from Naruto's member, and still hadn't come to a decision.

"Where do you want to put it?" she retorted, apprehensive of the answer.

"Well…I do hear it's high in protein!" His eyes met hers, gladdened by the mirthful gleam present. "Well then, here we go!"

Pulling her off him, and flipping so that his erection just reached the tip of Sakura's mouth as she lay on the bed beneath him, he grasped both of her breasts and formed a passage between them. Placing his cock in between, he slid slippery with juices continually from the cavern created by her cleavage, allowing her to lick the very end of his dick with each outward thrust as it teased her mouth.

Sakura continued to scream with pleasure at the rubbing sensations on her boobs, getting off just as much from this titjob as from his previous ministrations. She clasped her hands over his and began to take charge of the situation, gliding her breasts, now wet with perspiration and her juices dripping from Naruto's cock, over his most sensitive of areas, positioning him so that no longer would he tease her lips with his taste, but moving him in such a way that she could give him a blowjob while continuing her actions.

"Sakura, that feels so damn good! I'm gonna cum any second now! Get ready!"

Taking his phallus out from her mammary fissure, she gripped the base and stroked by allowing her tongue to flit out over his balls, until she placed his shaft into her mouth flatly, looking up at him and stroking with both hands.

"Sa-ku-ra! I'm ready! I'm…Ah!" he moaned as the pressure built up to breaking point and exploded over her, covering her mouth in sticky, hot semen. Apprehensive of the taste at first, she managed to swallow one gobbet to start, and then, enjoying the taste, quickly lapped up the rest.

Searching for more of the heavenly substance, she drained Naruto's cock of any final fluids and rolled, gasping for air, onto her back.

They lay together for a few minutes, neither saying one word, until a faint knock at the door caused them both to jump out of the bed and simultaneously reach for their clothes. Not finding his, Naruto remembered the bandage, forgotten on the floor, as Sakura finished pulling on her outfit and pushed in the last few buttons.

"Hello? Naruto? Oy!" spoke the figure.

"Shit! Its Kakashi-sensei!" whispered Sakura, "wait, I have an idea".

Bursting into the room, Ecchi sense tingling, Kakashi saw only Sakura tending Naruto's back with a balm, his discarded blankets and bandages placed strategically to cover the wet spot from their escapades.

Confused as to the false signals his brain kept sending him about perverted antics, Kakashi nevertheless soldiered on with is original argument, forgetting about his previous train of thought.

"Just thought I'd tell you guys, the mission's back without too much of a hassle".

"Huh?" Said Naruto, "why'd you have to tell us that?"

Quite possibly ginning under his mask, it was pretty hard to tell, he told them that Sai had been injured in the missions and needed a few days rest and recuperation. For that reason he had decided to call a week break in formal training under Team Kakashi at least to allow for some free time for him and his comrades. Mostly him though… it hadn't escaped his notice that there was a new Icha Icha book out, coinciding with the movie; If his students wouldn't have complained about it, he would have given him…err…_them_ a month.

………………………………………………………………..

_Wow_, thought one of the entities in the bushes,_ WOW_, _Who'd have thought Naruto would have had it in him?_ Not him for sure…

His companion seemed to be having similar thoughts. Albeit from a slightly more obscured perspective to due to his extra bodyweight.

The third figure growled again in warning, causing them to snap round and stare.

"Shit, guess this time someone really is coming," growled one, under his breath.

"We'd better get going then" replied the second.

With a rustle of leaves and a rush of air they were gone, leaving behind only a few scraps of white animal fur and an unopened chip packet.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Later that day, Naruto walked along the main road of Kohona, deep in thought.

He wanted to thank Hinata for giving him the self-confidence he needed to make his move; in fact, he wanted to thank her in the same way he'd just done to Sakura. But alas, she wasn't even around…

He might go after that Ino next, if she wasn't too stuck up to notice him, still pining away after Sasuke. He'd always thought that Tenten looked pretty hot too with that tight little shirt she wore, ah! The possibilities were endless!

First thought, he'd stop over at Ichiraku's and catch up on some nutrients. It had been a tough day.

As he ate, his eyes travelled over to Ichiraku's daughter, Ayame, who he was sure kept furtively glancing over in his direction. As he left, he slipped her a note written on the back of his paid bill. It read "_If you want some, meet me at my apartment in half an hour"_.

He was pretty apprehensive as to his choice of words; she'd always seemed a likable, yet shy girl, hardly ever talking to him directly. Then again, that also encompassed Hinata, who he was sure 'wanted some' too.

Feeling better than he had for a long time, Naruto walked back to his apartment and began to prepare himself.

…………………………….

………………………………………..

**P.S: **_**I know Kiba was sent on a mission, the same one as Hinata in fact, but there was no way I could change that and I needed a rival of Naruto's to serve as an onlooker. As I said in a reply to Paladin-kriss's review, Kiba and Chouji (Come on, it was obvious) will serve as a liaison between Naruto's exploits and the rest of Kohona, so they will serve a purpose.**_

_**For a very shady explanation of how Kiba returned to the town so early, see the next chapter!**_

**P.P.S:**_** There will be no Ayame Lemon, because of a combination of her not being a main character with enough persona, and secondly because I said so. Next chapter will begin after his time with Ayame, though she might reappear in a few parts as a minor character while they eat at **__**Ichiraku's.**_

**P.P.P.S: **_**All these footnotes are unnecessary, as I have just figured out. Oh well, the moar you know…**_

**Well, there we go, my first Lemon. Reviews plz!**

**If I get a few reviews asking for a specific character next, I might go with that (can be any character, not just those I mentioned previously). Otherwise It'll be another of the Kohona 11, but who knows which one?**

**Hmm…actually I still haven't decided yet. Maybe Ino, possibly Tenten if they both come back from the mission…whose left in the city and not at the Land of Seed?**

**Also, any feedback on the so-called 'tangent' chapters would be appreciated. So far I am going to have a few extra chapters, maybe even have a few characters pop back into the story, albeit with different partners, so that while Sakura may have been getting' it on with Naruto, she could still have a chapter with Lee or someone toward the conclusion of the Harem. Thoughts? Ideas? Expansions? Flames? All welcome.**

…………………………

**Be seeing you next time (I'm sick of the Looney Tunes catch phrase),**

**Arboreal Verdance.**


	4. Poll and sorry in advance

**Poll Time!**

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REPLACED BY THE NEXT PROPER PART OF THE STORYLINE,

Being the procrastinator that I am, I've been putting off any noticeable 'plot' until later.

Just kidding. I've gotten everything set up but the order, which I found fair enough to give to you guys to decide.

So therefore I'll ask for (and hopefully receive) an answer in Poll format. I was going to place this in the last chapter, but I forgot. :p

So I'll do an introduction to the 4th chapter while I wait for the results, but there might be a small gap if'n people aren't forthcoming.

The poll will end end of next chapter.

RULES: You may vote for multiple candidates up to a maximum of three.

The final decision is mine.

A tie results in either me picking one, or neither.

Anonymous votes ARE counted, so if you are reading this without a log in to just click submit review on the lower left corner and fire away.

The winner (most votes) shall appear next chapter, followed by the person with the next amount of votes etc.

All characters are paired with Naruto. Perdiod. Mentions of alternate pairings will be dutifully noted but do not count toward the final 3 of your choice.

The Competitors are:

1- next to a name Characters not scheduled to appear in this fanfiction, but I've included just to make sure there is no huge cult following.

Anko

Kurenai

1-Shizune

1-Tsunade

Ino

Tenten.


	5. Fighting Octogenarians and New Jutsus

Recognition Chapter 4: 

Quick Edit: Sorry for the delay, someone decided to pile on allllll the work this week. after my stuff due friday ill try for a lot more over the weekend...that and hope like hell that i don't get more work...

Poll so far: (**Ongoing**).

The results at the time of publication (sorry if I miss any) are as follows:

**Tenten-4**

**Shizune-3**

Anko-7 

**Kurenai-5**

**Tsunade-4**

**Ino-5**

**Anko it is then… theeennnnn (Not Kurenai, I'll do another Sensei\subordinate relationship later)…waitforitwaitforit…Tenten! After that we'll just have to see, or you could keep voting minus Anko…**

**Wow, guess you guys like more of the offbeat, unscripted romances eh? PM me if you feel I left anyone out, Hinata and is out for a reason, as is Sakura for obvious reasons, though both will be reappearing, only Hinata will have her own 'chapter' like Sakura in the previous. **

I own Naruto. It's true, even ask Jeff. () 

_**()This statement is what is commonly called a **__**Lie,**__** as I do not own Naruto. I think.**_

……………………………………………

On with Le Story, to use the French. (Note: Not Rly).

……………………………………………

"_How dare you show up and disrupt us in the middle of our mission!" Cried a blonde figure, raising an arm toward the stationary form beneath her._

_Perplexed, the reclining man yawned, "That's my line!" he smirked, "anyway, what is there for you lot here of all places?"_

"_The same reason you lot butted in for! I assume you guys are here for the big war?"_

"_To stop it, yes," Retorted the prone one._

"_That's my line!" Echoed the taller figure, slamming down a large object._

"_Sheesh! How damn troublesome…"_

And so Shikamaru found himself speeding away from an encounter with one of the most troublesome people he had ever faced, his mind racing as he conjured up plans and alternatives, bluff's and counter-bluff's that would allow him to plan his new course of action. What he needed was time, failing that, advice.

Intelligent though he was. Shikamaru in no way was available to comment on the political turmoil that was Kohona's foreign policy. Treaties were signed and land taken or lost, but nothing was ever explained, as allies became enemies in a split second and shinobi found themselves fighting alongside their sworn enemies. What he didn't know was how this arrival constituted under Tsunade's rule, was it help or an unspoken challenge? Either way, he should alert her…now, who to pick…

"Lee!" he shouted, gesturing toward the boy in the hideous green bodysuit, "I need you to do a favour for me!".

"YOSH!" replied Rock Lee, soaring through the trees by his side, "I SHALL ACCOMPLISH THIS FAVOUR, REQUIRED BY A FRIEND, THROUGH DINT OF MY FLAMING YOUTH!"

"…. Yes" Replied Shikamaru, visibly perspiring, particularly at the 'flaming' section, "…You probably will. Anyway, your task is to deliver a message along with our status report to Tsunade back in Kohona". Watching the boy's eyes widen and the next outburst formulate itself, he added "Better take someone with you, like Tenten".

"Oh, brother" sighed the aforementioned Kunoichi, "I'll probably end up having to race him".

"Get going then, you two. It'll take you at least a day to head back to Kohona, even at full speed, and this is urgent!"

"COME TENTEN! WE SHALL CHALLENGE OUR YOUTHFUL SPIRITS IN A RACE!"

Tenten sighed deeply and followed the green blur.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Naruuutttooooo!" Cried Tsunade.

Bursting into the office, Naruto gasped for breath. Tsunade shouting generally faced one with the choice of either swift compliance or extreme pain and\or inability to father children.

"Yes, Tsunade-baa-chan? Eh, why the angry face?"

"Because" scowled the Hokage, breathing deeply, "I have some bad news…"

"Eh?" injected Naruto, momentarily stunned by the revelation.

"Yes, bad news…I need someone for a mission, and you're the only Chuunin I have available (Note: Beginning of Ch.1 should read "subsequent ascension to the rank of _Chuunin" _as this chapter and others require a non-equal relationship).

A vein began to stand out on his forehead, "and what's so wrong with me that you don't even think I can handle this mission?"

"It's a diplomatic assignment to settle the quarrels between the two nearest Fire Country towns from here. This is quite a high class mission for such a milk run, as any civil unrest within the country of Fire, particularly so near Kohona, may prompt enemy action. For this reason I'm sending you and a superior to the nearby Snake village to help devise a treaty between them and Toad village. As an added incentive, I'm making this an A ranked mission purely for the repercussions of failure, but this would look great on your bingo book records…"

_All right! _Thought Naruto, _an A ranked mission without any work or threat of harm! On the other hand though, Diplomacy is hardly my strong point, and what was that about repercussions?_

"Hey!" Called Tsunade, "Get in here!"

The door opened, slowly. Into the threshold stepped a figure, dressed in an alluring mesh bodysuit that hugged the curving contours of her slim body. Protecting her body from the elements was also a beige jacket that flittered in the slight breeze emanating from the open window of the office.

Letting her gaze drop slowly down to the orange clad figure below her, her eyes betrayed a flicker of something indistinguishable, which was lost immediately as a protest from Naruto cut her off, waving his finger indiscriminately in her direction with a look of utmost terror astride his features.

"Ahhhh! Not again! The creepy snake-woman from the Chuunin exams!"

"Baka! Who better else to barter with Snake village?" Shouted Tsunade, causing Naruto to take a defensive position, arms covering his face from harm. When he saw there was none forthcoming, he attempted to salve what dignity he had left by adopting a nonchalant pose and looking sideways at Anko.

"Nah, she's not that bad. She was actually pretty nice during that mission to the Land of Sea…well, when she was there, anyway", recalling her continual absence during that particular mission. "I wonder where she was all that time, hmm…."

Even in this formal circumstance, Naruto couldn't help but notice how hot she looked now he was past puberty and in a position to contemplate. Sneaking a look sideways at her, he took in her tight fishnet costume, the shortest of miniskirts covering the gap between her belt and trouser leg, finally coming to a rest upon her crazy purple hair and auburn eyes, which locked onto his, giving the slightest of winks to him in a strange cross between reprimand and enjoyment.

"Okay, Tsunade-baa-chan" exclaimed Naruto, "I'll take the mission!" He grinned, shooting a furtive glance at Anko-sensei, who was gingerly licking the side of a kunai absent-mindedly, once again she caught his roaming eyes and repeated her previous action, albeit with a little more oomph.

"Like you have any choice in the matter, Baka!"

The shout ringing in the Naruto's ears, both he and his temporary sensei thought it prudent to leave before the Hokage's office, and indeed even themselves, got broken.

Panting slightly, Naruto looked up at the purple haired lady who had so freaked him out in his younger days. She reminded the orange-clad shinobi of himself sometimes, as he could still remember her first dramatic entrance through the window of the exam room that quickly had Sakura pointing out the similarities between them. Sighing, he reminisced upon that day, the previous examiner was in the middle of some speech about Kami knew what, when Anko sprang through the window unfurling a banner in front of the assembled Genin even before the first exam had concluded.

It was a dynamic entrance worthy of Might Gai himself in Naruto's opinion, but apparently not to the other stunned hopefuls assembled, who as one began to move away from her vicinity using only their chair legs.

"Hey! Baka! You coming or what?" shouted Anko, watching her subordinate begin to slowly fade away into the horizon as she bounded away.

"Huh? Uh…. Wait!" Called Naruto after her, sprinting after her retreating form, "Anko-Senseiiiiiii!"

…………………………………………………………………….

"Never! We refuse to accept the inconceivable demands forced upon our impeccable village by the malicious and evil demands of our rivals in Toad village!" Cried the assembled heads of the Snake council.

"Malicious? We are blameless in the matter! In fact it is conceivable that you and your underhanded subordinates have hindered our attempts at progress throughout this meeting with your warmongering, Snakes!"

A cold glint appeared in the eyes of the councils of both villages, the argument had been ongoing now for thirteen consecutive hours, and while they had attempted to enter with a rational, clear thinking head, eventually the atmosphere dissolved somewhat.

"Yeah? Well I heard that you guys are trying to poison our waterhole!" Cried one Toad-nin indignantly.

"Says who?" came the reply.

"Says my FIST, pal!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Ohhh yeh!"

"Oh, it's on, did you see what he just said about Kyle?" he paused, and then whispered into the ear of a nearby comrade, who turned to another, who faced the opposite crowd.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"HEY!" Screamed Anko, arriving at the threshold moments before a bedraggled Naruto caught up with her. Scanning the room, it seemed that around thirty senior men, all of council member status or higher, were sizing up each other in some pathetic attempt at an octogenarian free-for-all brawl. For a brief moment, Anko considered letting them go ahead for the sheer entertainment value, but thought better of it after reconsidering her mission purpose.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, I have a rather nice plan". She smirked, once again licking the length of her blade as hard as possible without drawing blood.

_Awesome, I can't wait to he…wait; did she just call me 'Naruto-Kun'?_

_**- Begin unnecessary Flashback-**_

"_**Wait, Naruto-kun, I have a rather nice plan"**_

_**-End unnecessary Flashback-**_

_She soooo did! _Thought Naruto triumphantly.

"HEY!" she repeated, noticing the lack of effect her words had upon the shouting and (both Naruto and Anko shuddered) flexing crowd.

"I SAID HEY, DAMNIT!" Anko finally shouted, nipping her thumb and making a seal with the bloodied hand, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID IT?"

With a poof of smoke, the room faded into obscurity as haze drifted, reaching the far corners of the enclosed space. The terrified councillors milled, confused; one however, stood his ground, while shaking. While his bravery was commendable, his next move was not the brightest step he had taken in his long life.

"Err…a word used to draw attention, commonly used as a salutation or greeting among familiars in American English-speaking countries?" He said brashly, unsure of the nature of the assailant but damn sure he wasn't going to be intimidated. He was wrong.

The smoke cleared, riding atop a glistening, diamond scaled ten-foot snake stood Anko, hands crossed and grinning.

"Guess again…"

Counterpart to her snake, and now fully realising why the two had been chosen to represent Snake and Toad respectively, Naruto stood atop Gamakichi (who had grown large enough to rival Gama in the three years it had been since he was last summoned) and faced down the assorted men.

At the appearance of their particularized icons, the villagers fell silent, wondering who the two figures standing before them were. One or two of them even started bowing toward what they thought were living avatars of a God, before they were smacked lightly by their companions observant enough to notice the Symbol of the Leaf on the intrepid duo's foreheads.

"Thank Kami you've arrived!" clambered the leader of the Snake village, who introduced himself as Nanami, "This brute here and his gang members are trying to prevent our generous offers from passing through the council with their bickering!"

"Oho! _We _are the ones bickering? You bunch of dimwit's wouldn't know fair if it bit you!" shouted Fujiwara, head of the Toad enclave.

"What was that mate? I didn't hear you. Maybe you should say it again…" Nanami pressed innocently.

"Well, so what if I do?" Fujiwara sneered in return.

Goading the larger man, Nanami nevertheless shouted "I SAID SAY IT!" his deep, resonant voice echoing from the pillars.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Cried Anko and Naruto simultaneously. Causing a slight whimper to emit from the mouths of both men as they huddled together comically in fright from the giant python and katana-wielding toad standing, or whatever it is Snakes are categorised as doing…well whatever it was, it was right in front of them. And it was big. Oh, and it had teeth, many teeth.

……………………………………………………………….

The regally red surroundings of the negotiation room combined with the diplomatic discussion gave Naruto a headache. Looking around his surroundings he could see Anko-sensei talking with the leaders. For what seemed the millionth time that day he attempted to twist his head around slightly and get a better look at exactly how transparent that fishnet shirt was.

It was a running contest in Kohona to tell whether she wore anything underneath, and the sole reason she'd never been found out was that both her coat and the wind seemed to have a distinct notion of narrative tension. Whenever something came close to uncovering its secrets, the coat seemed to readjust itself or be blown by a freak gust of wind to some other, even less revealing, location.

For what also felt like the millionth time that day she caught him staring. He had noticed that each time she had, she pulled that kunai out of her pocket and began to run her tongue along it. It was an interesting association, he thought.

Taking the kunai out of he mouth with some reluctance, Anko began to talk. Naruto decided to listen in about half way through her short speech.

"…And this will work out in a mutually agreeable contract between the parties involved and Kohona so that nobody will have to have their heads smashed in by ANBU".

A shocked cry went up, "ANBU? Do you not think that a bit harsh a stipulation?"

Anko went back to running her smooth tongue sensuously over the sharp knife again. Naruto decided it was time to step in and seal the deal.

"Do you want to know who the alternative is?' He said, as Anko winked seductively, still with her knife on the sharp edge, at the leaders.

"ANBU's fine!" Chorused the councillors.

Naruto began to pack, the mission was over, and by all counts it had been a success.

………………………………………………………………

"Sensei!"

Anko paused in her meditation, and looked around to see Naruto running toward her, a definite gleam in his eye.

"What is it?" she grumbled.

"Well", Naruto looked bashful, "I just thought…"

"Yes?"

"I just thought that…"

"You just thought what, Naruto?" Anko said with slightly more command in her voice. But besides the harshness of her tone an element of tenderness swept in as she began to absent-mindedly finger the loophole of her kunai, bringing up to her mouth.

"It's just that…"

"SAY IT!"

"Could you teach me a few cool Jutsu, Anko-sensei?"

Taken aback by his words, Anko cocked her head to one side and began to think deeply.

"Well?" Said Naruto.

"Baka! Wait! I'm thinking of an appropriate jutsu for your skill level!"

"How about the summoning contract for the snakes? That looked pretty cool back there, even if it was a little freaky. There not as good as toads seeing as the don't have legs, but I guess the more jutsus, the better".

_That attitude makes him sound almost like me when I was his age. I'm still not sure about the summoning scroll though._

_**The next paragraph has a Manga Spoiler; scroll down if your anime is important to you…**_

"No" she said, "For two reasons. One, you do not currently have the Chakra control necessary to summon a particular snake…and I'm not really sure I want Manda being accidentally summoned onto the battlefield, where he'd probably eat you". As Naruto began to protest, she continued, "secondly, I don't have the scroll, the reason being Orichimaru had it tattooed on his arm, destroying the original, and it was lost during his fight with Sasuke".

"Oh…."

"But…" The orange-garbed shinobi perked up, "I could teach you another technique! Ready?"

"Anko-chan, I've been ready for years"

…………………………………………………………………………..

Lee and Tenten came rushing through the forest on the outskirts of Kohona, wind whistling through their hair (and eyebrows in one case) as they closed in on position. Message from Shikamaru still intact, they spied the Hokage's tower in the distance and sped up.

As they approached the gates, however, a strange sight greeted them. It was Kiba and his dog, plus Chouji, running toward them and seemingly intent on announcing it.

Out of breath, but still soldiering on, Chouji managed to gasp, "H-Hey Guys! G-gasp-guess what?"

"What is it?" enquired Tenten anxiously, reasoning that it must have been huge news for the two to meet them at the gate.

"You'll never believe what Naruto just did!" Chouji said, regaining his breath.

Before either of the two could have their opinion on what he could have done, Kiba interjected. Like Kiba himself, his approach to the sentence was blunt, to the point and was primal to the core.

"Only went and tapped that Sakura babe in the hospital after jumping off the Hokage memorial!" Lee jumped straight into a charade in which he seemed to have conflicting opinions on. Half of his sentences seemed to include 'youthful flame' and he seemed to be praising Naruto's daring at such a move. On the other hand though, his feelings for Sakura seemed to be winning over the other half of the conversation, which was sprinkled with a few mumbled 'corruptions of youthful innocence', with 'integrity' and 'innocence' comprising of the main repeat offenders. Tenten however, distancing herself from the slightly manic boy, asked for details. 

"So…? What happened? How wa…wait, how do you know this?"

"Err…" began Chouji, before Kiba cut him off, "we were walking up the short way to Naruto's room" Tenten looked quizzical, "You know, through the bushes, we know which room he's in, he's always in that room…Anyway, we arrived at the window when lo and behold we saw Sakura staring at a naked Naruto, hands below his waist…aaaand welllll, we just kinda stayed to find out what was happening…and then…well" Kiba blushed, which in itself was almost unprecedented, "then did _it"_.

"For hours!" agreed Chouji hurriedly, "I was amazed! That Naruto seriously has the largest amount of stamina I've ever seen!"

"Yeah! I've seen even heard of a guy being able to pleasure a woman for so very long!"

Noticing the glazed look of Tenten's eyes, Kiba looked closely at her, only to notice that she was salivating a little with anticipation.

_Oh, Bugger_, he thought.

……………………………………………………………

" _Sen'eijashu!_" Cried Naruto, causing twin snakes to wind themselves out from his wrists. He wasn't too pleased with the new Jutsu to be honest, it reminded him too much of Orichimaru, but therein lied his reason for learning it, using it against Orichimaru in the epic showdown he was sure was approaching would be the last thing he expected. Still though, the Snakes still freaked him out, if only a little.

Guiding the snakes toward the door, he wrapped one around the handle, while the other pushed down on the mechanism. Dragging back his hand, he opened the door, to reveal a smiling Anko as she pushed into the room.

"So…" she smiled dangerously, with a hint of malice, "you managed to master the technique that quickly, baka?"

"Of course! I'd be ready for anything you threw at me, Anko-sensei!"

"Really?" smirked Anko, causing him to falter slightly.

"Well…almost anything…" He was sure there had been a look cross Anko's face as he said that, a cross between disappointment at his retraction of the last statement and a predatory glint that hinted toward the primal. He continued where he had left off, choosing his words carefully to make sure the subject didn't detract to whatever Anko had in mind, which he was becoming increasingly sure was over pg13+ rated. It wasn;t that he didn't want to, or that he didn't find her unbelievably hot and alluring as all the other men did, it was just that she seemed intexicatingly deadly, and he was slightly afraid of his own wellbeing.

"Almost anything, but only if it includes new Jutsu's!"

Contrasting what he had expected, Anko let loose a throaty chuckle and gazed down at him, removing her jacket. Naruto could only stare in abject amazement and salviate as he finally found the truth that Anko concealed beneath her vast jacket. She licked her lips seductively and caused Naruto's nose to emit a small trickle of blood.

"Oh, don't you worry, my little horny fox, I have juuust the Jutsu in mind for you to…experiment on…"

……………………………………………………………..

Chapter 4 of story…..complete! 

The next chapter in the series will be a full scale Lemon, so anyone not fond of citrus may want to skip once it gets posted.

**The jutsu on the next chapter will remain a secret, but I'll give away the fact that it **_**is in the manga\anime**_**, albeit one that is never used but stays on. The only other hint is that it's the first hint Orichimaru gives as to his true identity before the Forest of Death, so if anyone wants to know, git watchin' that anime, boy!**

Correct answers (looking back, it's not too hard) in review format will….i dunno…get a mention in the story or their preference in choosing the order (the poll is still ongoing, btw)

**As you can see, I've foreshadowed Tenten next, but that means nothing, (actually, toward the start I've forshadowed another coupling that I've still to decide are appearing or not), Naruto still has tons of time before he's due home, he could always bump into someone else, then bump with that someone else ;-) **

Peace, and keep watching and reviewing…mostly reviewing, they are what keep me writing…

Arboreal Verdance.


	6. Ghwaaa? Talking with too much tongue

**Recognition Chapter 5: "There always a peeper-Citrusfic rule #7".**

**Results of the (ongoing, hint…) Poll so far (may be the same, I'm writing this directly after finishing chapter 4):**

**Tenten- 8**

**Shizune-5**

Anko-8 (This chapter) 

**Kurenai-6.**

**Tsunade-8**

**Ino-10**

**Notes on the poll:** I sadly cannot count the amount of anonymous reviews saying "Tsunade" for fear of voicing the opinion of one individual. The winner is Ino, but she isn't back from the Land of Seed yet, so just like with Hinata, you'll have to wait for her Citrus. Next is Tenten, as she is already foreshadowed last chapter and is tied for second. I'm not tying myself into the next order but then will probably be Tsunade looking at the results, followed by Ino's eventual return.

**Anko's conclusion is in this chapter, while tomorrow (or whenever) will probably be the seduction of Tenten.**

**Hinata will be the last seduction before the conclusion simply because it is the most sought after pairing. I can't pull out all the stops straight away, surely?**

Note:

Hello, just a note here to say that this chapter is a little less light-hearted in parts. This is mostly due to the trouble of Anko's barely controlled…thing. Is it haemophilia or is she a sadist or what? 

For the purposes of this story I gave her a suppressed animalistic side to her personality that Naruto must control the whole time the Lemon is occurring, it gives a nice change to the Citrus format and introduces a frantic edge, in parts Naruto is consciously fearing for his life, but this gradually declines as Kyuubi's bestial side helps him regain control. Intrigued? Read on…

Note 2 (about note 1):

Anko is not a demon container; this may seem like it, but no, she just has a problem, that's all.

Recap:

………………………………………………………

He continued where he had left off, choosing his words carefully to make sure the subject didn't detract to whatever Anko had in mind, which he was becoming increasingly sure was over pg13+ rated. It wasn't that he didn't want to, or that he didn't find her unbelievably hot and alluring as all the other men did, it was just that she seemed intoxicatingly deadly, and he was slightly afraid of his own wellbeing.

"Almost anything, but only if it includes new Jutsus!"

Contrasting what he had expected, Anko let loose a throaty chuckle and gazed down at him, removing her jacket. Naruto could only stare in abject amazement and salviate as he finally found the truth that Anko concealed beneath her vast cloak. She licked her lips seductively and caused Naruto's nose to emit a small trickle of blood.

"Oh, don't you worry, my little horny fox, I have just the Jutsu in mind for you to…experiment on…"

………………………………………………………………………..

"He did WHAT?" screamed Kakashi.

"I know! I had the same reaction!" replied Kiba. He and Chouji had become quasi-messengers in relaying the message of Naruto's 'conquests' onto others.

First, there was Sakura-chan, then Ayame, followed by a spate of smaller victories against a couple of regular villagers. Furthermore, judging by the reports coming in from Tenten (his hastily volunteered reporter in the field) he and Anko had been eyeing each other up all day, and were just doing some training in the fields.

"I mean, I never knew he was such a pervert!" Said the jounin, "if I had, I'd have done something about it!"

Kiba sweatdropped a little, hoping that Naruto would face no repurcussions in this newfound knowledge. Punisment did not seem to be on the mind of Kakashi though…far from it. Instead, his eyes had become misty, unnervingly reminiscent of his eternal rival's expression whenever faced with his prodigal student.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed, his face radiating happiness, "If I would have only known! The secrets I could have passed down to you! Arcane knowledge from the dawn of time, passed down from Romeo's throughout the ages, the perverted knowledge safe for another generation of Casanova's to utilize!" He paused, remembering Kiba's words, "Shit!" he said, in a slightly higher tone.

"What?" asked Kiba, almost afraid of the answer after seeing the grey haired pervert's last actions.

"He's with Anko right now! You know how insatiable she is? Even with his amazing stamina there is a chance he might not make it through the night…well that and the fact that nobody's quite sure she's not a sociopath…nice talk Kiba and thank you from the pit of my heart, but I gotta jet!"

Leaving a slightly weirded out Kiba in his wake, he left.

_Hopefully I'll be able to catch the unlucky…lucky…unlu...luc……Boy before it's too late_.

Kiba stare after him until the retreating figure was just a speck lost in the teeming village, Akamaru by his side merely cocking his head to the side and whining in confusion a to the strange man's antics.

…………………………………………………………………

Anko seemed nice, seductive even. She was always like this when she lured her prey…for this would not be a quick and easy shag, it would be a contest for domination, and it always was for Anko.

"Now" she breathed slowly, "I'll teach you that Jutsu in just a moment…firstly though, why don't I get you out of those tight, hot, constricting clothes? They can't exactly be doing much for your training…"

Tempted both by the promise of a new technique and the rounded, shadowy delights hovering precariously before him, Naruto could only half-grunt in surprise as Anko drew her kunai and ran it slowly up his shirt, severing it from the bottom up and missing his jugular by millimetres.

_Whoa_, he thought, _she's even dangerous in foreplay!_

Drawing her finger up his navel, the hand with the kunai gripped tightly following closely, she kissed his lips, drawing the blade slowly across his cheek, from which a single speck of blood emerged before sealing over.

_Holy crap_ was Naruto's next thought, _if she keeps on like this I don't know if I'll survive the night…_

Seemingly heightened by the smell of blood, Anko let her primal side take over, ripping the shreds of the boy's shirt to pieces, doing the same with his pants, and allowing her roaming hands to guide her downward as she succumbed to her bestial side, emitting a playful growl that sent shivers down her spine.

She took the rock hard erection of the boy and twirled it around in her lean hands, licking and slurping the extreme tip with an almost vicious intensity. She moved faster, deep-throating the entire length with skill before focussing her tongue on the underside, running up the muscle of the base of the shaft till she reached the head, which she encircled with her pressing lips and pressed further into her mouth. Speeding to the extent that her hands began to blur she licked the base of his dick while using one hand to wank the shaft as fast as she possibly could. All the boy could do was stare on as he felt the situation slide out of his grasp the more his cock slid out of her own grasp.

Naruto suddenly saw his opening, the only way he could attempt to stay in control and suppress the animalistic side of Anko's personality that kept threatening to come out at any moment in time. To be honest he was terrified by what Anko was doing, though it drove his mind crazy with desire to see her contorting shape, and he realised that without control over the situation her weird haemophiliac and brutish urges would rise to the forte, a direction that he did not want to face. He would have to diffuse the situation before either of them became too aroused or she would be lost, and he soon after.

Before he could act, however, the Kyuubi inside Naruto began sending messages of flame to his brain, hotwiring his spine with almost irresistible messages to dominate, to control, but mostly to succumb himself to the feelings and let his animal passion rise and take control for him. He needed to be strong, to fight it!

His teeth lengthened, eyes dilating as the whiskers on his face became more pronounced and a faint red aura surrounded him. He growled in the same vein as Anko's previous, though more forcefully. Now her was the one in control, he had power over her and he felt domineering in the pursuit of his mate.

Inside the mind of the Kyuubi, Naruto saw Anko smile, exactly the opposite reaction he had been expecting. Generally people were intimidated by the infernal presence of the demon, but she seemed quite pleased to see it. Finally here was a partner who held a stronger will than her, a mate worthy of her attentions.

In a final display of power, he grasped Anko behind her back as she weighed nothing more than a rag doll, and tore open her costume from the front with his free hand, revealing her pert breasts, nipples rock-hard under the withering gaze of the demon. Tearing further with one elongated fingernail, he reached her navel, which he kissed before using one final slice to leave her naked on the bed. Then a movement in her eyes caused Naruto to stop.

The shinobi could see a fierce battle run through the mind of his sensei; sensing this, his own animal influence died down somewhat, though it was not truly diminished. Naruto drew the conclusion that her lust personified as a wild beast sensed a stronger entity, and was subordinate before it, which explained her submission to his raging will in the previous moments. On the other hand, however, this domination of sorts awakened her subconscious human mind, and this one retraction was more than enough for her lagging human side to seize control, waking her from her stupor and restoring her natural personality.

"Huh?" she uttered, taking in the sights around her, as if emerging from a coma. She had been conscious of her actions the entire time, and had been in full control of her body, but only barely. "T-thanks, N..." she swallowed, "Naruto…" then she paused, reassessing the situation before wresting control back from the demon boy before her, beginning by planting a full throat kiss on his lips, her tongue pressing against his in contest, then thrashing against and around each other for dominance.

This reminded her of something.

"Hey there, Romeo. Want to learn that brand spanking new Jutsu now?" she said, straddling his waist.

"S-sure, Anko-sensei…but is this really the time?" Naruto gasped, conscious of the rising bulge in his pants rising to meet the crouching Kunoichi.

"Oh…trust me, the timing could not be better. Now, repeat after me…"

"Wait!" cried the boy, fear evident in his eyes.

"It's fine, Naruto…now, repeat after me, ready? **Nagai** **Kouzetsu Jutsu!"**

**"Nagai** **Kouzetsu Jutsu!****" Chorused Naruto.**

**Then……….nothing happened.**

**At least, nothing happened straight away, besides a slight tingling in his mouth, which he put down to residual feelings from Anko's previous kiss.**

**Then, something did happen.**

**The roof of his mouth arched and spasmed like jelly and his tongue shot upwards, outwards and what felt suspiciously like lengthwards as the whole of his face shuddered momentarily. Testing his new face out, Naruto couldn't tell any difference, so he decided to go through, checklist style.**

_**Right, what do we have here…Eyes, two, check. Working normally, so nothing there, no new focus or anything…Ears, perfectly normal, I can't hear anything new, same with new smells for the nose…that leaves, HOLY CRAP!**_

**He noticed his tongue. Normally this would not have been cause for exclamation, but currently said tongue was two foot long and snaking across the carpet to close the door, which was slightly ajar.**

**"Guh?" Said Naruto with difficulty, "Ghwaaa?"**

**Cut off by a squeal of delight from Anko, Naruto paused in his examination of his new appendage. He'd always wondered about that tongue of Anko and her former teacher. I mean, what possible purpose could it serve? **

**Seems he'd just found out.**

" Now, your training begins!" purred Anko, positioning herself on her back, legs draped over the edge of the small bed. Motioning Naruto to move closer, she sat up, placed his head roughly in the general vicinity of her legs, and told him to 'train' away to his hearts content with his new Jutsu, for his benefit, of course.

He began by stretching his new appendage out from his orifice and up to Anko's knees, wrapping themselves around the lower legs and slowly winding upward in concentric circles up to her thighs. Breaking contact, he then walked the tongue sideways from the outside to the inside of her inner thigh, causing her to squirm with pleasure and rock slightly to the side he was concentrating on.

Breaking contact again, he moved to the same position on the other thigh, moving forward slightly before switching to the other leg. Continually switching and inching forward, he caused Anko to grit her teeth.

"Stop teasing me, you bastard! I just…can't…take it anymore!"

Grabbing his head, she held it down between her parted legs, directly over her womanhood, leaving Naruto with the twin possibilities of compliance or death by suffocation. He chose compliance, circling her lips before plunging in a full eight inches of his newly engorged tongue, causing her to moan and arch her legs into the air as he slid, slippery with juices, out of her and in once again.

"Ah! Naru-too! Oooohh Yes!"

This time, he took it slower, coming to rest just inside her opening, stimulating the spot where some more choice sections of Icha Icha tactics had told him to rub. An unearthly moan from his partner gave him all the answers he needed and so he continued, but taking one hand off her haunches and rubbing her clit in a way that made her eyes glaze over with pleasure, and cause her to grip the bedsheets tightly in her hands, letting go of his head.

"Naru…ah! Oh, ah! I think.ah! I think I'm going to…Aaaaah!" Anko screamed too late, as she climaxed uncontrollably, bucking up and down while Naruto, even with his new tongue, struggled to continue pleasuring her insides.

Panting, Anko rolled over. It didn't seem as if she was tired at all from the strenuous activities they'd just engaged in. _Finally, _thought Naruto,_ a stamina that rivals my own, it must be that beastlike part of her brain fuelling it_.

"Now, Naruto, I'm going to fuck you **(1)**" Stated Anko, bluntly and without any trace of anything distinguishing it from a mere statement, "Are you sure you're ready?"

………………**..(1): I am allowed to say that, right? Feedback on this point would be appreciative. If I'm breaking anything, tell me in the reviews or something……………..**

"Well…actually Anko-hime, I'm not so sure about the whole sex thing, its not that I don't want to, God how I want to, but what if someone sees us or finds ou-"

"Great job!" purred Anko, smiling the smile usually reserved for Dango consumption as she interrupted him, "Glad to hear it".

"Well, I'm sort of glad that you underst-"

"Sure! Yeah! You're ready and rearing to go!" a dangerous glint appeared in her eye.

"Well, as I wa-"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Anko concluded, "Let's fuck already!"

"Er." Naruto looked at the eyes of the lady before him, seeing the almost manic gleam, then down to his raging erection below him. The two seemed to be pointing to one thing, "Err…okay then I guess".

Scarcely had the words left his mouth when the purple haired vixen pushed him downward onto the bed, straddling his legs. She positioned herself over him, controlling his penis and beginning to guide it into her. Naruto saw this and decided to wrest control again before she got any more ideas about power play; rolling the two onto their side till they almost spooning, he lay parallel to her and then allowed her to continue, guiding his manhood past her quivering lips into the secluded oasis below.

"Ah!" he grunted, "Anko-chan! You feel so good! So…warm and, Ah! So hot!" He continued pumping into her, sliding his way toward a long night of lovemaking ahead.

Anko felt something bubbling inside of her, like fire. Allowing herself to succumb to the familiar feeling, she shuddered as in came nearer and nearer.

"Naruto, keep going! Harder! Use your new Jutsu!"

Naruto needed no second calling to comply, snaking his elongated tongue out to lap at her soaked vagina, stimulating the clitoris and rubbing harder as she let out a moan of excitement. To further accentuate the pleasure she felt he began to fondle her breasts as he slid from her pussy, tweaking her nipples and sucking on the one closest to him.

"Yes! Oh yeah, that's it, keep it like that!"

Before she reached her orgasm however, Naruto flipped her onto her back, penetrating her on the missionary position and coincidentally causing her to experience more pleasure than ever before as his member caressed her G-Spot.

"Aaaaah! What did you just do? That feels, oh kami, ah! Ah! AAHH!" She screamed louder as she felt the first throes of orgasm take over, overriding all of her senses and causing her to buck wildly like an animal as she climax spectacularly in the questing embrace of Naruto.

Still not himself finished, Naruto began again. Running her up the wall behind the bed's head he once again began to plough into her, continuing for what felt like hours on end for the pair. Once he had tired of this position, they tried an impromptu doggy-style, followed a reverse cowgirl that Naruto enjoyed thoroughly and a quite risqué improvised version of the Italian Hangar, which according to some scientists (who happened to hear of it) was logically, physically and athletically impossible. That didn't faze them, though, as Anko continued to take his length for hour after hour, until they both collapsed from exhaustion just before the sun's rays began to creep over the horizon.

Then they began again.

…………………………………………………………….

Both Naruto and Anko must have thought they had died and went to heaven. Both were still actively pushing against each other in a frantic, passionate frenzy, which consumed their mind and body and lost all cohesive thoughts or needs other than the pneumatic motion that kept going on and on.

Anko, predictably, was the first to tire, but true to her extreme skill as a high level Jounin she kept going until the first signs of exhaustion began to creep onto Naruto's face. Unlike Sakura-chan from a few days before, Naruto had not needed to ask where to shoot his load. Anko-chan had been begging for it to flow down her throat for hours non-stop.

"Uhhnnn…Anko, I'm gonna cum pretty, ah! Pretty soon…" he gasped in between motions.

"I thought you'd…never say it!" replied his lover for the day, anticipating the feel of his juicy load in her mouth.

Although she'd never admit it, she loved the way he was so rough with her. She knew that he would be a far cry away from this in a normal romantic environment, but she was the first person to tell anyone that she had _special needs_ catered to by only the finest specialists, a group that in her opinion Naruto most certainly belonged.

"Well", said Naruto, taking his cock out of her dripping snatch and stroking it, while she sat on her haunches before him, "Get ready for it…because here it comes!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" he moaned as hot, clear liquid flowed out of the tip of his dick, shooting out into Anko's outstretched tongue, which was making short passes over the head of his penis as he came.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed again as the convulsions hit, showering Anko with one more spray of semen as he collapsed next to her, where she kept sucking along the shaft of his penis, as if milking the last few drops from the end.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing the two of them naked, with Naruto's jizm coating the face and mouth of the older Jounin after what was obviously an extended love making session.

It was Kakashi.

"Naruto! Wait! There's something I need to tell you before you sleep with Ank…. Wow! Ah! I'lljustwaitoutsideforabitthenshalli? Byeandi'llseeyouinabit!" he rushed the final sentences in his haste to escape the embarrassment of stumbling on the scene before him.

Damn though, he was proud as hell of his little hyperactive student. First Sakura, then a few village babes, and now the most seductively evil Jounin in the whole of Kohona! Furthermore, he wasn't dead!

Instead of giving him advice, Kakashi was seriously considering taking lessons…

Wait, no, that was stupid. Kakashi was the master of pervertedness! Well, besides the toad sage, but he was different. He _WAS_ perverseness personified. That and Kakashi had one last thing to teach Naruto in the field of lovemaking. His own personal Jutsu…the _second_ original jutsu made by the copycat ninja.

…………………………………………………………………………

Dressed and packed, the black and orange figure opened the door and was immediately glomped by Kakashi.

"So…? How about this new Romeo thing you got going here? Eh?" he pointed to Naruto, who put his hands behind his head in his characteristic manner, "Ehhhh?"

"What do you mean Romeo thing? I, err…. only did _it_ with Anko-hime there, and that was only" his eyes soared upward, thinking of some excuse, "for…stamina training, yeh!"

Staring at his pupil, the white, mask-wearing Jounin grinned, "Naruto, three things. One, you are a terrible liar. Two, you just called your superior Anko-_hime_. Thirdly, I have confidential sources that I am under oath not to disclose…" Naruto drew breath, "but may or may not include one Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji…oh and Tenten, seems she's been keeping an eye on your whereabouts for them as a kind of field reporter, don't know what's in it for her though, unless…" Kakashi winked, "You have _another_ admirer", stressing admirer, Naruto wondered how much he knew, "Oh yes, I know about Ayame, and the others. Most importantly, though, I know about Sakura…ahaha, don't seem so shocked, I'm proud of you".

This was not the answer he had been expecting. Slowly, however he came to a realisation. _Oh yeah,_ he thought, _Kakashi is a pervert!_

"So besides spying on my…exploits" he responded, "what brings you here?"

"Well, my young apprentice. I have a new Jutsu to teach you".

"Really? That makes three today! Two from Anko and one from you!"

Kakashi paused, remembering stories of Anko's _special Jutsu's_. "No" he conceded, "this one is much greater indeed. Your tongue trick may be showy and allow for some interesting situations, but mine will literally drive the ladies crazy. Ready?"

_Only if he doesn't mean as crazy as Anko back there_ winced Naruto, rubbing his bruises thoughtfully.

……………………………………………..

Well then, that's part 5 done. Anko finished, now onto the next one.

Next, I'm sorry to say to all the others who keep crying for

Tsunade or Ino, but you'll soon be happy. Patience is a virtue (not one I have, but oh well).

Interesting note and fact of the day (the moar you know): Typing Tsunade into word is really annoying when Spellcheck buggers up considerably (just my laptop seeing as it doesn't do it on my PC) and changes the word Tsunade into 'Sundae'. I know, they are both so similar, eh?

Hope you liked it and remember to review, its down the bottom left, and takes just half a minute,

Arboreal Verdance.

----------------------------------------Review here, go on…do it you cat


	7. Rule 11 and twin love

Recognition-chapter 6 by Arboreal Verdance. Or, alternatively, 4.58 minutes of Funk.

Look, if you want to hear about how I DON'T OWN NARUTO, then read the other chapter. Or, alternatively, read the upper case letters.

**Poll results- ****CLOSED**

**NEW mini POLL: ShikaTemari or NaruTemari?**

**Order is as follows: Tenten (this chapter), Tsunade (+possible Shizune threesome), then Ino (she won the poll, but being the suspenseful writer that I am (joke), she's second last). Last will be Hinata for reasons I've already explained.**

**Also I may still throw in a ShikTem addition to a chapter, or possibly a LeeSaku when Naruto conscripts him to keep Sakura from seeing him for a while. Sasuke will NOT appear though, for no other reason than he's not around in the manga or anime ATM.**

**Crossed off- **Anko, Sakura, Hinata (already last pairing).

**On with the story.**

New Jutsus- I've decided that Naruto will now acquire one or two new Jutsus that will improve his 'performance' as he progresses, some ideas I've had so far:

**Anko (previous)-**Long tongue Jutsu (lit. translation). **Nagai** **Kouzetsu**

**From Might Guy- **Dynamic Entry (lol innuendo). **Douteki moushikomi.**

Kakashi-** ChiAkume (Think chidori)- **** (You'll see it in action next chapter)**

Tsunade- Either: **Fezarei ****(ghost feather) ****Or **Kyou Kazou No Jutsu (Pleasure increase technique- submitted via review by Kitsune-Taishou"

**Recap:**

…………………………………………………………

"So besides spying on my…exploits" he responded, "what brings you here?"

"Well, my young apprentice. I have a new Jutsu to teach you".

"Really? That makes three today! Two from Anko and one from you!"

Kakashi paused, remembering stories of Anko's _special Jutsu's_. "No" he conceded, "this one is much greater indeed. Your tongue trick may be showy and allow for some interesting situations, but mine will literally drive the ladies crazy. Ready?"

_Only if he doesn't mean as crazy as Anko back there_ winced Naruto, rubbing his bruises thoughtfully.

…………………………………………………………………

_**Excerpt from the Anime Bible, by Arboreal Verdance. (Fictional).**_

_**Rule number seven of anime:**__ If it is a secret, there is always someone watching._

_**Rule number eight:**__ In any sexual situation, there will a peeper._

_**Rule number nine:**__ With any secret, the watcher will be a rival\companion\new enemy in relation to the watched._

_**Rule number ten:**__ With any sexual intimacy, rule seven applies, though the peeper will likely be either an old man, who is a pervert, or a promiscuous lady with strange hair._

_**Rule number eleven:**__ EVERYONE has strange hair._

……………………………………………………………..

In accordance with rules seven to ten of anime, someone was watching.

What they were watching was an unusual training session between an orange clad boy and a larger man who was decked out in a loose fitting green overcoat with a red swirl on its back and a mask covering his face.

This training session was different from normal. Judging by what the figure had seen from its vantage point high in the trees last night, the smaller persona was attempting to perform even better in the bedroom than with the purple haired lady of the night before with the help of a new technique being taught by the larger.

Actually, the figure could barely see what was happening below it, but it doubted Naruto could gain any more expertise from Kakashi, for the simple reason that his show last night had been flawless already.

Hopping from branch to branch, circling ever lower, the lone silhouette slunk across to a bough from which a good vantage point could be gained. Now it could see exactly what the small figures were trying to accomplish, and what exactly the newly mastered Jutsu was capable of.

"**Chi-Akume!" ****Cried Naruto, holding his hands up to his face in a hand sign, and coincidentally causing something peculiar to happen to the figure in the tree.**

High above the twin figures, the watcher began to drool, eyes glazing over, strange hair swaying slightly in the breeze…

Sometime later, the same stalker followed the two men; closely followed by a half unconscious purple haired woman, who walked through the gates of Kohona and progressed to the Hokage's offices.

There the grey haired one left while the remaining two filed a mission report, shook hands in an oddly formal way outside of the red building and duly left in separate directions, leaving the orange and black dot in the distance alone and unprotected. Perfect.

He wasn't alone for long, however. Before the sentinel-standing figure could take advantage of the situation, a plethora of other personas flowed around it, some outsiders, and some simply shadow clones Naruto cad subconsciously created to fight back against the onrushing group of four.

It was Kiba, Chouji and Lee, with Sai, secluded, bringing up the rear. They held a mixture of expressions on their faces, Kiba and Chouji seemed happy, ecstatic even, while Lee alternated between the same face and anger. Sai, well, who knew?

"!" Seemed to be the only thing tying their feelings together, communicated in stance and in the eyes rather than actual words.

"Hey guys!" Said Naruto briskly, "what brings you all round so quickly?" _please not have found out, please not have found out…_

"!" Came the 'reply'.

"Err…. Guys?"

"!!!" Came the infuriating silence that was so punctuated with meaning.

"OY!" he cried.

Shaken from their momentary stupor, the four began to talk at once, garbling sounds together in a cacophony of noise. Realising the ineffectuality of their continued gabbling, the three stopped, then Kiba spoke out.

"Hey there Naruto, got something you'd like to share with us?" He smiled slightly, canines showing out the corners of his upturned mouth.

"Err…. why? Should I have something to share with you?" He cringed, waiting for the answer.

"Oh, I don't know, how about getting it on with Sakura, Anko, Ayame and Tenten?"

"Whaa-? How do you know abou…wait, Tenten? I haven't even seen Tenten recently, wasn't she on that mission to the Seed country? Come to think of it, weren't you supposed to be on the mission too, Lee?"

Chouji risked a look back at his teammate, who still seemed to be in two minds about the whole thing; it was kind of freaking him out. "Yeah, him and Tenten brought back some message, but don't try and detract from the question", he pressed, "if you haven't been with Tenten, why, when she set out to find out what you and Anko were up to, did she not return? She's still gone, and that was a day and a half ago!"

"OK…I'm not going to ask why she was spying on me for you guys, that'd just be too weird, and I don't think I want to know the answer. On the other hand though, I was… busy last night, and I most certainly did not see her".

"What was it you were so busy doing last night?"

"Anko-sense…shit…"

"AHA! But even still, that doesn't answer the question, where the hell is she?."

"Hi guys, hey Naruto!" said Tenten, pausing as she passed by.

"!!!" Was their greeting, it was occurring to Naruto that this might just be a regular thing.

"Where were you last night?" Managed Kiba, shouting at her rapidly disappearing figure.

"Where you told me to be, silly" She demurely replied, with a trace of inner flame.

_Oh yeah,_ he mentally chided himself,_ we asked her to keep track of Naruto's every move, and she seems to have. She did seem to volunteer herself pretty quickly for it after Chouji blurted out something about Naruto's sexual stamina however. Oh Gods, what have we created?_

"Hey Naruto, if you aren't doing anything tonight, meet me out front of my house at eight o clock" Tenten called over her shoulder, to the general amazement of the men present.

"Naruto!" waiting until Tenten was out of earshot, Chouji spoke out, hands clasped, "We want details, descriptions, and most of all facts. Now, is it true that you've been going around trying to sleep with a bunch of the girls in the village? No," he noticed Naruto's face twist into a 'no', "don't lie, because not only did I see you by accident with one of them, but you just confirmed Anko just then, that and you really are a terrible liar".

Defeated, Naruto could only nod in shame. Looking up at Sai, he wondered why he had even come, was he going to gloat, or make another hilarious joke at the expense of Naruto's masculinity?

"Wow" he said, "I guess you must actually possess a penis then. It's probably still tiny though".

A vein throbbed on the side of Naruto's head. He was about to reply when the still fluctuating Lee interrupted him.

"YOSH! THE YOUTHFUL SPIRIT OF FIRE IS ALOFT IN YOUR ACTIONS!" he then calmed down with a downward look, "But seriously, how could you sleep with Sakura-Chan? You know I like her!" then he went back to 'youth' mode, "THOUGH I DO APPLAUD YOUR YOUTHFUL INITIATIVE! Though it was quite underhanded to do it while I was on a mission, BUT THAT DOES SHOW YOUR CUNNING, PARTICUALLY IN REGARDS TO YOUTH!"

It was now Naruto's turn to stand, mouth slightly open, and say "!!!"

Everyone else seemed to be having the same reaction.

Not only had Naruto had completely forgotten about Sakura in the two days he had been gone, he had also completely forgotten about Lee's feelings for her as well. There seemed only one way that he could at the same time make things right with Lee and keep Sakura away while he went on his date…well, what he assumed was a date, with Tenten.

"Lee, I have a favour to ask of you, and I need your word that you will keep it".

At the mention of his word, Lee perked up, "YOSH!"

"Ok, and remember you told me you were going to go through with this. I want you to keep Sakura away from me for one night".

"YOSwhaa?" Cried the stunned Lee, "AWAY from you?"

"Yes, I have a date with Tenten and I don't exactly want any past experiences coming back to bite me, so keep her occupied by any means necessary, including seducing her", remembering Lee's strict moral code, he adjusted his speech, "in fact…and I am doing you a favour here Lee, even if you don't see it, now I have your oath, I command you to seduce the woman you've been pining over for the last six years!"

Lee looked almost downcast, "I did give you my word, huh…"

"Yep, now go get 'em, tiger!"

Lee was almost in tears, "…yosh…" he managed. It was almost like for some peculiar reason he wasn't happy about it. In Naruto's eyes, if she said no, then he was no worse off than normal, on the other hand, removing his ethics in regards to sex for even one meeting might give him the same self-confidence boost that Hinata's kiss had given him.

_Hmm…_he thought, _I may as well check if she's back after tonight_.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Shikamaru sped through the forest faster than he had ever dreamed possible in his entire life. They had ran into a couple of 'friends' half way through the mission **(see chapter 4, now…do it)**, and while the Land of Seed was now free of turmoil, one person who he had not even anticipated was now lying wounded in his arms.

The other ninja stared at him as they saw him go with more haste at a speed they would have not thought possible for the lazy shinobi, knowing exactly why he was moving that fast. They would need to travel at this speed for the day if they wanted any chance at all of even salvaging the life of the white clad blob in the arms of the accelerating figure.

They were returning home at full strength with none even scratched, but they still had one wounded.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Yawning from the exploits of last night, Naruto decided to freshen himself up in the shower. He had hours to go before his date with Tenten, and the relaxing water, followed by a few hours sleep, would do him the world of goodness. Well, that and about two hours sleep would allow him to screw all night once again, god he loved having stamina.

He turned on his light and began to unpack his belongings from the other day. He came upon the last instructions from Kakashi about the new jutsu and decided to try and complete it before his date tonight.

Some time later Naruto lay down, and attempted to drift off, it was hard, however, when he kept anticipating what the day would bring, what would happen between Tenten and he, and why Tenten had seemed so eager to go out in the first place.

Suddenly, a noise behind him made him startle, turning, he adopted a classic fighting stance and faced the newcomer, who had crawled inside via his open window and wa now sitting cross legged on his windowsill. It was Tenten.

"Wha-? I thought you said eight!"

"I did, but I just couldn't wait after seeing you going down on that Anko chick night before last". She smiled, turning her head slightly to the left and looking at Naruto playfully.

"You saw that?"

"Oh, not just that", Naruto looked confused, "I saw that new jutsu Kakashi taught you, and I want some".

The orange ninja thought back to Kakashi's words the previous day. _Your tongue trick may be showy and allow for some interesting situations, but mine will literally drive the ladies crazy,_ he had said. Knowing what the jutsu did, he was beginning to agree with the grey haired pervert.

Tenten suddenly lowered herself off the sill and walked slowly over to Naruto, placing a hand on his collar and pushing him roughly down onto his own bed. Fully clothed, she nevertheless straddled him, sitting on his upper legs and leaning down, planting her lips on his and drawing him into a long, drawn out kiss, throughout which she unbuttoned the dress shirt Naruto had changed into for their date, which he was thinking was cancelled for more homely activities.

Slipping her tongue in, the Kunoichi ran her hands over her partner's muscled chest, honed by countless hours training strenuously. Her questing hands found the clasp of his pants buckle, and grappled with the latch as Naruto ripped open her own shirt, fumbling for the bra clasp as he pulled out of her kiss and began working his way down to her neck and beyond.

Finally undoing the clasp, Naruto felt it fall to the floor as Tenten's large tits flopped out and into his lap, where he fondled them, wondering how she managed to get them to look so positively sexy. He suddenly felt haste like never before; he needed to be inside of her RIGHT NOW, if not sooner. He began to suck on her nipples, causing her to moan, but her hand stopped him.

"N-Naruto" she whispered, "Fuck foreplay, we can do that all we want later…I want you to show me that Jutsu right now!"

Skipping his regular attention focussed up the breasts, he went straight down to her pants, growling as he mischievously attempted to undo her skirt with his teeth, succeeding with her help, he took the leg of her panties in his mouth and pulled downward, down the leg, until they were completely off.

Then rolled, getting on top of her, and focussed his chakra into his hand,

"You ready? Kakashi did warn me that this would cause a loooot of pleasure for you…" he warned.

"Of course I'm ready…why do you think I'm here?"

Smirking, Naruto only made a motion with his hand.

"Wait! First, what does the Jutsu mean?"

"1000 wild horses. **Chi-Akume**, it's the sound it makes, rumbling like a thousand running horses. Of course, it's even more interesting if you know the _other_ meaning of **Akume**".

Tenten did, and she was ready.

.(cliffhanger, I know).

………………………………………………………………………..

Lee stood nervously outside the house of the Harunos, looking up at Sakura's room on the top floor. He couldn't go back on his word, Naruto, not to mention Gai-sensei, would have his head on a platter for breaking his own code, hell, he'd probably end up doing most of it himself if he let this slip. This was a real chance to break free of his constraints, given to him by his youthful companion, Naruto.

Ringing the doorbell, and waiting for around twenty seconds, he seemed relieved that nobody was going to answer. That is, until Sakura came out, draped in only a towel.

"Lee? What are you doing here? I only just got out the shower and I'm still soaking wet".

Lee tried to not let the sexual connotations influence his thoughts, he did this to no avail, as the combination of her feminine figure outlined by the wet towel, which was slightly see-through in some rapidly increasing areas from water, and the phrase 'soaking wet' had almost caused him to faint in ecstasy straight away.

"Well?" Said Sakura, expectantly.

"Errr…" Lee really should have thought this through more, "I needed to… tell you something?" raising his tone at the end, question-like.

"Oh…well then, come in!" she motioned inside.

Following the towel clad figure inside, she once again motioned him to travel upstairs, till they arrived at her room, where she told him to wait while she hopped into the ensuite bathroom to get changed.

Lee, left to himself in her room, began to look around. It was beautiful, pictures of all her teammates dotted across the walls, including, Lee blushed, some exclusively of her and Lee. One, taken just before his surgery, occupied the space on her ceiling where her head would look when she fell asleep at night.

"Oh, shit. Lee, could you pass me a pair of…" Sakura's muffled voice seemed highly embarrassed, "panties…from the drawer? I forgot some in my haste to get changed".

Both Lee and, even though he couldn't see it, Sakura, went red s tomatoes as the sentence registered. He…was, what? After standing there for a few seconds, a cough from Sakura prompted him to begin walking the enormous (or so it felt) journey to the large oaken drawer in the corner of the room.

Lee opened the door, noticing one prominent object in there. An accompanying exclamation from Sakura was heard as she too remembered the object she had hurriedly placed in there when she heard Lee knock. _Maybe he won't notice?_ She prayed subconsciously, remembering his feelings for her, and her hesitant feelings that she had thought of a couple of times, particularly around the time Lee was incapacitated in hospital following the first Chuunin exams, where she had brought him a new flower every day.

Lee had, however, noticed the pink, ribbed vibrator snuggled between the folds of the drawer, and had fallen over in surprise. Rubbing himself as he got back up, he looked hesitantly over at the object one more time before once again falling.

Sakura bit her lip, she assumed that the noises coming from the room could mean only one thing. She began to think of a course of action; first she would play dumb, then…

"Well? Hurry up then!" she called.

Finally steeling himself for it, he reached up, grabbed a pair of frilly pink panties, and rammed the door shut. Sneaking over to the bathroom door, he asked permission to open it slightly and pass through the clothing.

The door opened. What Lee was not expecting however was the positioning of the mirror, which fell upon the womanly curves of Sakura's naked body. He could only stare as Sakura, who had not seen, reached in to take the pants.

Suddenly, however, she grabbed not only the clothing, but also the outstretched arm holding it, flinging open the door and pressing her against the green man.

"Hey, Lee. Why don't you get that thing you saw earlier?"

…………………………………………………………….

DOUBLE LEMON CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! (accompanying poof).

Serious, guys, over 8500 hits and just fewer than 60 comments? (Minus those brave, brave and legendary souls who commented) Pick up the game, mates. I do this for the feedback.

..………………………………………………………

**Double lemon next chapter guys! Hopefully I won't get flamed for the LeeSaku, but I love Rock Lee, and EVERYBODY gives him a hard time in fics, he's the fall guy for others so many times that for once I found it fair to give him all he wanted.** **Naruto and Tenten are still going at it, but so are the other two, Lee doing so on Naruto's command.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, I don't know how many times I have to say this, but yeah, I need reviews to survive in writing, I'm a reviewevore.**

**I have a lot on with school, so until either this goes off the first page or to the extent where I'm getting hardly any pageviews, or unless there is a huge spike in views or reviews (85 reviews all together would be enough for this, anon counted) expect a few days before the next instalment, maybe Wednesday, possible before if everything goes to plan. **

_POLL: Naruto\Temari or Shikamaru\Temari? __**I forgot Temari in the polls, thanks to one reviewer for mentioning this.**_


End file.
